


The Monster Bash

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low (Band), The Monster Mash (Song)
Genre: Alex is kinda a dick for most of this, Anal Sex, Birthday Party, Bisexual Alex Gaskarth, Bisexual Zack Merrick, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Blink-182 Gig, Break Up, Cheating, Confessions, Costume Party, Crazy Grandma, Crush, Everyone ships Merrickat, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Gay Jack Barakat, Gay Sex, Gen, Halloween, Hickeys, Hyper Brendon, Interior Decorating, Jalex - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Meeting the Family, Meeting the Parents, Merrikat, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Regret, Rian is a good bro, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Story takes place over the course of a year, halloween party, honeymoon phase, zack is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: It's funny how one night can change everything.Jack's taking the break up hard. Three-day-old sweat pants and copious amounts of ice cream hard.  So it's Rian's duty as his best friend to make sure he leaves the house and you know, showers.Jack appreciates him looking out for him, but that doesn't mean he has to like being forced to a frat house Halloween party. Especially when he ends up spending most of the night watching his ex dance with his new girlfriend.But then as luck would have it, he meets Zack and it just so happens that Zack's exactly what Jack needs in his life right now. He's the perfect friend to help him move on with his life, but how long can you fight something that everyone is telling you is inevitable?





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on Barakat! Open up." Jack groaned as Rian continued to pound on his front door. He'd hoped that if he ignored him long enough he'd think he was out and leave.

Unfortunately for Jack, his best friend knew him far too well for that and was fully aware that he was currently sat on his couch under a mountain of blankets in three-day-old sweat pants shovelling ice cream into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in a decade.

With a grudging sigh, he paused the film and got to his feet. He padded over to the door and squinted in the sudden light as he let Rian in.

"Oh, Jack." Rian's eyes were full of pity as he took Jack in. He was a mess and he knew it but that didn't mean he needed his best friend looking at him like that. "'m fine." He mumbled, voice rough from the near-constant crying. Rian sighed and pulled him into a hug.

"That better not be his shirt." Rian mumbled as he pulled away, shutting the door behind him. Jack sighed and nodded. It was and somewhere under all the blankets in the dark living room was his hoodie, which Jack totally hadn't been cuddling and crying into at random intervals.

He followed Rian back into the living room and made a noise of protest when he opened the curtains. He hadn't seen this much sunlight in days. "Titanic, really?" Jack just shrugged; something about knowing they were all going to die a horrible wet death was comforting to him.

"Okay." Rian said shaking his head and picking up an empty ice-cream tub. "First off, you're going to shower. Then we're going to box up all his stuff and then you're coming to mine and we'll sort out your costume for tonight." Jack groaned and flopped down on the couch.  
"I'm not going to that stupid frat house party."

Jack hated the fraternities; it was why he'd gotten his own place out the way of it all. He didn't care how lame it made him, he had no interest in living in a large house with a bunch of assholes that do nothing but get wasted and pull pranks on each other.

"Yes, you are. I'm DJ-ing so you have to come and be a supportive friend and in turn, I am being an excellent friend by getting you out of the house and interacting with people like a normal person instead of moping around here." His expression left no room for argument so Jack grudgingly got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom.

Not that's he'd ever admit it, the shower did make him feel a little more human. He also liked the fact his hair was no longer sticky and matted into clumps. However, the downside of maintaining hygiene meant he was lacking a suitable distraction so his mind began to wander. He wouldn't be admitting to Rian that he spent most of the shower crying either.

When Jack came back to the living room in a fresh pair of sweats and a t-shirt that was his, he discovered Rian had tidied up. The blankets were folded in the armchair, the ice cream tubs – both empty and full- were gone and the hoodie was nowhere to be seen.

"Right, where's the rest of his stuff?" Jack opened his mouth but only a whimper came out. Rian was pulling him into another hug before the tears had managed to fall. "I'm sorry Jack, but you need to do this. It's not healthy to keep holding on to all this and sooner or later he's gonna want it back anyway." Jack nodded against his chest, sniffling. He felt pathetic.

Once he'd calmed down Rian let him go. They sat down on the couch and Rian rubbed soothing circles into his back. "How about you write a list of stuff and then I'll gather it up for you?" Jack nodded.  
"Yeah... that'd be easier."

Jack sat in the kitchen with a full mug of coffee, waiting for Rian to finish boxing stuff up. He hadn't decided what he was going to do with it once he'd finished but he knew Rian was right, it needed to be done.

"What do you want me to do with it all?" Rian poked his head around the door to where Jack was sat not drinking.  
"Put it in the cupboard." Rian frowned.  
"Jack." He began to protest but Jack held up a hand to silence him.  
"I'm not going to go through it, I'm just not ready to drop it off yet. And I'm sure he's far too busy to come over." Rian nodded and thankfully didn't argue.

* * *

"You look ridiculous."

Rian was currently applying makeup in the mirror as Jack looked over the poorly photoshopped flyer of a haunted house. It read _Alpha Delta Phi presents: The Monster Bash _in a bright green dripping font and had a picture of Frankenstein as well as the promise of beer pong and 'hot witches'. Unfortunately for Jack it also said there'd be no admittance without a costume.

"Harley Quinn is hot." Jack rolled his eyes as Rian Adjusted his short shorts.  
"Yeah, on Margot Robbie." She wasn't Jack's type but it was the general consensus around his female fancying acquaintances.

"Come on, get dressed." Rian had picked out a simple costume for Jack in the form of a black cat. Usually, Jack loved Halloween but with everything going on it was the last thing on his mind. 

"I'm not going." Jack said flatly.  
"Yes. You are." Rian turned on him brandishing an eye shadow brush. "You love Halloween and you need to get out of the house!"  
"But he's going to be there!" Rian just rolled his eyes.  
"He's in most of your classes too. You gonna stop going to college?" Jack wouldn't admit he'd considered it. "Exactly. So get dressed and I'll draw you some whiskers."

* * *

Jack was pretty sure he was in hell. He must have drowned in a pool of his own tears or choked on a mouthful of ice cream and gone to hell. 

They'd had to arrive at the party early so Rian could set up his decks and since people had started arriving he'd been forced to leave Rian to do his thing meaning he'd spent the evening brooding in a corner. 

Then, just when Jack had thought it couldn't possibly get any worse the asshole himself had walked through the door dressed as The Scarecrow with the bitch he'd been cheating on Jack with on his arm dressed as Dorothy. Alex fucking Gaskarth.

Jack had been doing a pretty good job of getting drunk by himself in the darkest corner of the garden, whilst doing his best not to watch the people on the dance floor that had been set up out there amongst the Halloween decorations.

He'd headed over to the drinks table to refill his plastic red cup with some of the blood-red punch that sat in a large, plastic, skull-shaped bowl when The Monster Mash had started playing. Jack couldn't repress a groan of dismay. That could only mean one thing.

"You aren't seriously hating on The Monster Mash right now." Jack looked up from where he'd been glaring at the punch bowl.  
"It's more what the song's going to cause." The guy- who was dressed as a zombie- furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Jack simply pointed to the dance floor where the horror had already begun.

Back when they were about sixteen Alex had created the Monster Mash dance. It was dorky and ridiculous and partially resembled a drunk dad at a wedding but it always managed to catch on at parties and up until recently Jack would have said it was endearing.

"Is that guy having some kind of episode?" That startled a laugh out of Jack, which made the guy grin. "I totally know CPR if he needs help." Jack rolled his eyes but couldn't seem to make himself stop smiling. "Unfortunately that is actually intentional and even if he did I'd suggest you left him to his demise."

Jack wondered if maybe he'd gone too far when the guy gave him a look that said he was re-evaluating the situation. "Ex?" He asked finally after a long silence. Jack nodded, taking a mouthful of his drink. "And the bitch he's dancing with is the girl he'd been cheating on me with for the last six months." _Way to make things awkward Jack.   
_"Dick." Jack was surprised to find that the guy looked genuinely pissed off on his behalf. "And parading her around like that, talk about a low blow." Jack just shrugged.

"I'm Zack by the way." He offered Jack a hand to shake. The makeup made it hard to tell if the guy was good looking or not but he was built like a tank which wasn't something he usually went for. Jack couldn't help but decide he liked him a lot already. "Jack." Zack grinned and took a firm hold of Jack's wrist. "Come on, let's go have some fun."

"Zack!" A dark-haired guy who was dressed as a vampire called out.  
"How long does it take to get drinks?" His mommy counterpart complained. Zack just rolled his eyes as he handed them a red plastic cup each. "This is Jack." Jack gave an awkward little wave as the pair looked over him.  
"Brendon." The vampire offered him a hand, which he shook.  
"Ryan." The mummy nodded.

Much to Jack's relief Zack's friends were fun. Brendon was an even bigger dork than Jack was so it was easy for them to get along. Ryan's sarcastic wit balanced them off nicely and Zack just seemed to be along for the ride. Jack couldn't quite believe he was enjoying himself.

They were all a little tipsy when Thriller came on and Brendon was jumping around like an over-excited puppy. "We've gotta dance! Come on." He slurred, practically pulling Ryan's arm out of its socket as he made his way through the crowd. Jack and Zack followed behind, laughing.

It seemed Alex wasn't the only one with a penchant for dancing. Though Brendon was very clearly making it up as he went along, it fit pretty well with the music and didn't look too ridiculous. They all did their best to try and copy him and Jack found himself laughing so hard he almost fell over. He couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun.

The song finished and it was deemed to be Jack's turn to get drinks. He stumbled over to the table still grinning. 

As he began pouring out cups of punch someone lent against the table next to him. "It won't work you know." He frowned as he looked up to find Lisa smirking at him. "What?" She laughed.  
"This pathetic charade of yours." She said gesturing to where the others were still dancing. "You think you can make him jealous by pretending he doesn't exist. It won't work." Jack rolled his eyes.

"First off, you saying that just show's how little you know him." Alex had always been a guy who wanted what he couldn't have. "Second, I'm not playing anything. I'm just having some fun with friends. So please take your insecurities with you when you go back to my cheating ex. He's all yours."

The party slowly wound down as people left and a few passed out. Brendon was fighting hard against sleep as he slumped against Ryan where the four of them lounged under a tree. "I should probably get him home." Ryan sighed, nudging him gently as his eyelids began to droop once more. "See you back at the apartment?" Zack glanced to Jack before nodding.

"You live far?" Zack asked once the other two had left.  
"Kind of, like the other side of town ish. But it's fine, the DJ's my lift." Zack nodded, mouth full of punch. "You're not a frat boy are you?" Jack asked. As much as he'd been having a lot of fun with Zack he didn't really know anything about it. "No. Why, am I that much of an asshole?"

Unfortunately, Jack had been drinking as Zack had spoken, so the laugh the words had startled out of him caused punch to come shooting violently out of his nose. He coughed hard as Zack started laughing. "Oh my god." He gasped, hand over his mouth as Jack wiped his mouth.   
"It's your fault!" Jack huffed but despite himself, he was still smiling.

Part of him wished they'd met at a different time. He liked Zack and maybe had things been different he'd have pursued something, but right now he was just happy to talk and enjoy his company for a little while longer before going back to his little hovel of misery. Maybe he'd crash at Rian's tonight.

"Here." Zack handed over his phone with the new contact page open. "In case your ex is being an ass and you need to rant or something." Jack smiled as he took the phone and started typing in his number. "Thanks." He really meant it. Zack shrugged and took Jack's phone for his own number. "You're a good guy Jack, you deserve better. And I get the feeling he's not gonna be letting you be any time soon." 

Jack looked up with a frown and followed Zack's gaze to find Alex watching them over Lisa's shoulder as they slow danced. "Fuck him. He made his choices, now he's gotta live with the consequences." Zack nodded with a small smile.

Once the music was finished Jack approached the DJ stand where Rian was packing down. "Hey." He greeted as he noticed Jack. "You have fun?" Instead of answering Jack pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for making me do this." Rian gently patted his back and smiled.  
"Any time Jack. Anytime." 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack groaned as he pulled into his drive to see Alex leant casually against his bike. He hadn't seen or heard from him since the party and it had been the most peaceful month of his life. He'd actually started to get his life back on track and had even managed to get through all of their shared classes without incident.

"What do you want?" He asked as he made his way round to the trunk to get his groceries.  
"What makes you think I want something?" Jack rolled his eyes as he started grabbing bags.  
"Because you're here."

Alex followed him up the porch steps and to the front door as he unlocked it, dumping the bags just over the threshold. "What's with the attitude?" Jack turned to him with disbelief.   
"You're joking." Alex just looked confused.

"Jack we've been best friends for like ever, now all of a sudden you're acting like you want to rip my dick off. What's going on?" Jack had to take a breath to calm himself enough to speak. "Did you forget the bit where you cheated on me?" Alex just rolled his eyes.   
"Are you still going on about that?"

Jack gritted his teeth together as he grabbed the last of his shopping. He really shouldn't be surprised to find that Alex didn't give a shit about their relationship, or that he'd just assumed they could go back to normal like none of it had happened. Jack clearly didn't mean all that much to him after all.

"You may not have given a shit about us but I did." He slammed the trunk harder than necessary and made his way back towards the house. "What's the big deal? We screwed, things didn't work out, life goes on." _You've got to be fucking kidding me._

He wheeled on Alex furious. "'Life goes on'. Are you fucking serious right now?!" Alex took a step back startled.   
"Jack-"  
"Alex I was in _love _with you. While I was busy planning our future you were busy screwing Lisa behind my back and you're acting like it's not a big deal! You hurt me worse than anyone ever has and you think I can just be your friend?" Alex rolled his eyes.   
"Stop being so overdramatic."  
"I wasted the last three years of my life on you! That may mean nothing to you but I can't just pretend it never happened. I'm not interested in being your friend you assholes, so leave me the hell alone."

He couldn't deny it felt good to slam the door in Alex's face. He ignored Alex's shouting and banging in favour of putting away his groceries. "You know what? Fuck you, Jack! If you want to behave like a child then go ahead. Don't come crying when you realise what a moron you're being."

He waited until he could no longer hear his retreating motorbike before deflating and slumping into one of the dining chairs. He buried his face in his hands and groaned. He was so angry and frustrated he wanted to cry. He hadn't even gotten to discussing him collecting his stuff or giving back Jack's key. Then again, Alex hadn't mentioned it either.

Clearly he didn't give a shit about his stuff and Jack could easily change the locks. So why was Jack still even bothering to hold onto it? A terrible idea occurred to him and he pulled out his phone, a small grin tugging at his lips.

"Hello?" Zack answered on the first ring.  
"Wanna help me burn the assholes stuff?" There was no doubt about whose stuff Jack was referring to.  
"Hell yes! Bring it over to mine I know the perfect place."

It was Brendon who answered the door when Jack arrived. "Hey man!" Brendon greeted, pulling Jack into a hug. It was funny to see him without the white face paint or fangs. His hair was messy and he wore large glasses that sat slightly crooked. Jack had the feeling he hadn't been up very long.

"For the record, I think this is a brilliant idea. No better way of removing negativity from your life than to burn it away, metaphorically at least. Not sure actually setting the bastard on fire would be looked upon too kindly." Jack couldn't help but laugh at that.   
"Probably not, still tempting though."

The other two were sitting at the kitchen table. Ryan was in his pyjamas and had a mug of coffee held close to his chest whilst Zack was fully dressed in a muscle tank and jeans. A bottle of lighter fluid sat on the table in front of him.

"You are a terrible influence." Ryan was saying and Zack rolled his eyes.  
"Oh give it a rest Ry." Brendon muttered as he led Jack in. They both turned to them as they entered and Zack smiled. Ryan didn't look impressed.

"I'm only going to say this once." He began. "But Jack, you really need to think about this. I know he hurt you and right now you are angry, you have every right to be, but is burning all his stuff really the answer? You guys were friends before right? Doing this is going to pretty much guarantee that you'll never be able to get back to that. It's malicious and petty and it's not going to fix anything. You have to be sure."

He knew Ryan was coming from a good place but really he wasn't interested in a lecture on morals. "Noted. You ready?" He asked as he turned to Zack who grinned. "You know it."

They stuck Alex's stuff in Zack's trunk before he drove them towards the edge of town. "The woods?" Jack asked confused. "This isn't serial killer-ish at all." Zack laughed.   
"Trust me, there's this little clearing with some log benches and a fire pit so we won't set anything alight that we shouldn't or disturb people."

They gathered the boxes and Jack followed Zack through the trees. It was eerily quiet, the only sound the crunching of the dry autumn leaves under their feet. The bare trees seemed to loom over them as they made their way through to the clearing.

"So how'd you want to do this?" Zack asked as he dropped his box in the surprisingly cosy setting. The place seemed more suitable for watching fireworks and toasting marshmallows under a shared blanket than revenge burning your ex's stuff. 

"You want to start a fire and throw his shit on bit by bit or use his stuff to start the fire?" Jack couldn't really say he'd thought about it. He looked over the random items as he thought. "How about a bit of both?" He suggested. "Set the clothes alight to start it off then throw the rest of it on top." Zack nodded in agreement, eyes glinting with glee. 

"There's some stuff here we won't be able to burn though, couple mugs and... Vodka?" He pulled the clear glass bottle from the box for closer inspection. "We can't let this go to waste!" Jack couldn't help but laugh.  
"Take out the stuff we can't burn and we'll worry about it after. That Vodka is like eighty per cent proof, his dad brews it in their basement." Zack shrugged as he removed the lid and sniffed at the bottle's potent contents. "Should make for a good night then."

They sorted through the stuff before piling all the clothes in a heap. Zack soaked them in a healthy amount of lighter fluid before offering Jack a box of matches. "You want to do the honours?"

He struck the match and was surprised by how easily the flames took. _Guess they call it lighter fluid for a reason._

He took a step back from the flame and pulled out his phone. "What are you doing?" Jack just grinned.   
"I want to remember this." Zack pulled his own phone out with a grin.  
"Wait, wait, wait. I have the perfect soundtrack for this." There was a moment's pause before Ring of Fire started playing through the tiny speaker and Jack instantly cracked up.

He honestly hadn't expected to have so much fun burning his ex's belongings. Then again he'd never expected to be the kind of guy who burned his ex's belongings either. He was glad he'd asked Zack to come along though, his seemingly never-ending list of songs about fire and his constant jokes and commentary had made Jack laugh so much his stomach ached.

He managed to stop long enough to take a photo and add it to his Instagram story with the caption _Starting afresh with fire. _He'd gotten a few confused messages in response but hadn't bothered to explain.

"What in god's name is this?" He pulled out a very poorly assembled knitted bear in a t-shirt that read _be mine _in felt. Jack's stomach twinged a little with fondness despite himself.

"For our first Valentines day, I suggested we make the presents. He got his mum to teach him to knit. I think that might actually be the most effort he ever put into our relationship." Zack eyed the toy suspiciously.  
"You sure he didn't get a kid to make this?" Jack laughed a little.  
"How many sixteen-year-old boys do you know who can knit?" Zack's eyes widened in surprise.  
"You were with that asshat for three years?" Jack nodded as he retrieved the toy and threw it onto the fire before he could think too much and talk himself into keeping the damn thing.

His phone began to vibrate violently in his pocket as multiple texts came through at once.

_Rian: Do I want to know what the hell you're up to?_

_Asshole: You're burning my stuff?! What the hell is wrong with you?!_

He ignored them both. 

"There much left?" Zack bent down to check.  
"Uh... We got a blank envelope, a postcard from the Salem Witch Museum and a few movie tickets." Jack grabbed the box and upended it over the flames. "And it's done."

They sat for a while in silence watching the flames as they slowly burned down. Jack shivered a little in the late afternoon sun, winter was definitely on its way.

"You okay?" Zack asked, watching him wearily. Jack nodded, turning to him with a smile.  
"Yeah, I am. I actually feel really... peaceful. Like I've been so all over the place lately, it's nice to feel like I've turned a corner." Zack nodded but didn't say anything. "Thank you for coming today." He casually flung an arm over Jack's shoulder with a smile.  
"Any time Jack, I'm glad I could help."

"What would you say to going back to yours and celebrating with that Vodka?" Zack laughed.   
"As long as you don't mind sharing with Bren and Ry. There's no way they'll be turning down free booze." Jack was pretty sure he could handle that.

* * *

"My toes are happy." Brendon giggled from where he lay on the floor. None of them had had that much but it was potent enough to knock anyone on their ass no matter how much of a heavyweight they claimed to be.

Ryan rolled his eyes at the comment but continued to ignore the rest of them in favour of reading. He'd heard Brendon complain that his first sip had made his tongue feel numb and tingly and had refused to touch the stuff. Jack didn't blame him, his whole body felt completely boneless at this point. There was no way he was getting home tonight.

His phone began to ring and he groaned. It had almost rung off by the time he managed to get his arms working enough to get it out of his pocket and answered. "This Jack." He slurred. Zack instantly started laughing and Jack aimed a kick at him but missed.

"Jack?" He grinned at the voice on the other end.  
"Hey, Ri!" He giggled as he watched Brendon glance between the phone and Ryan in the armchair looking utterly baffled.  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Likkle bit." Brendon made a disgruntled sound as he attempted to sit up, still clearly trying to work out what was happening.  
"Jack where are you?" Jack frowned.   
"I don't know." He turned to the rest of the room. "Where do you guys live?"

Ryan gave a frustrated groan and dropped his book on the arm of the chair. He pulled Jack's phone from his hand, ignoring the protest. "Hello this is Ryan, I am the sober baby sitter. How can I help?" Brendon looked like his head was about to explode as Ryan headed towards the kitchen. "He's... he's talking to himself." Jack started laughing so hard he gave himself hiccups, which set Zack off once more. "Stop laughing! He's literally on the phone to himself." Brendon insisted.   
"He's talking to another guy called Rian relax."

Jack was doing his best to hold his breath because every time he hiccupped it made the room spin. Ryan walked back in and handed over his phone and a glass of water. "Your friend is on his way to pick you up." Zack let out a groan.  
"Ry you're so boring!" Ryan looked like he wanted to argue but just shook his head instead.

Jack had just managed to stop hiccupping and drink half the glass of water when there was a knock at the door. "Ooh pizza." Brendon cried excitedly. "No one ordered pizza." Brendon pouted at the sad news.  
"But I want pizza."  
"You are _not _having pizza. I am not cleaning up pizza puke." Ryan warned as he went to answer the door.

"It's like eight pm how the hell are they this drunk?" Jack heard from the hallway.  
"Rian!" Jack cried excitedly, belching slightly halfway through the word.  
"They've been drinking some bathtub moonshine shit." Ryan sighed, showing him the bottle.  
"Really?" Rian groaned, instantly recognising it.  
"We celebrating." Jack explained. He leant across the arm of the chair, reaching for the bottle in Ryan's hand only to lose balance and slip off the couch. Zack cracked up, nearly falling off himself in the process.

"You thought the best way to get over him was to mainline his dad's lethal Vodka?" Jack shook his head vigorously as he attempted to get to his feet. The room had decided to make its slow spinning a permanent feature which was not helping. "We celebrating." He repeated. "We burned his shit and now we celebrating." Rian stared at him in disbelief before turning to Ryan who just shook his head.

"Do you need a hand getting him to your car?" Rian shook his head.  
"Nah. Just get rid of this stuff, yeah?" He patted Ryan on the shoulder before approaching Jack and helping him to his feet. He slipped an arm around his waist to keep him upright before slowly walking him to the car.

The ride back to Rian's passed in mostly a blur where Jack concentrated on staying upright. "You okay?" Rian asked, glancing sideways at him nervously. "I'mma throw up." Rian screeched to a halt at the side of the road and was shoving Jack out the passenger side door faster than he could blink.

Jack landed on his knees with a jolt, the shock only fast-tracking the inevitable. He felt Rian's hand on his shoulder as he retched. "Better out than in." He muttered. That was not helping.

Once he was finished Jack sat back on his heels. "Here." Rian said offering him a tissue and a half-empty bottle of water. "Sorry, it's a little warm." Jack accepted them both, washing the taste from his mouth before cleaning his face.

"Feeling better?" Jack just shrugged. He still didn't feel good but he didn't think he was going to throw up again. He wasn't ready to get back in the car just yet though. "So you wanna tell me what happened tonight?" Jack rolled his eyes.  
"I already told you." Rian sighed heavily.  
"You burnt Alex's stuff?" Jack nodded feeling a little dazed.  
"Not the mugs... those don't burn. We're gonna smash those." Rian didn't share Jack's enthusiasm for the idea. 

"Why are you destroying his things?"  
"He's an asshole. He deserves it. He showed up at my house like nothing happened and told me I was overdramatic for having feelings like some dick, and he was all life goes on we screwed it's fine we're friends. Like who does that?" Rian sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.   
"So you decided you'd burn things in order to get back at him?" Jack shrugged.   
"Not really, he didn't ask for it back so I figured he didn't want it anyway. It was fun; I got some freedom and power back. Who cares about him anyway? He's an asshole! I hope she gives him crabs." That at least made Rian smile.

He gently patted Jack's back before getting to his feet. "We'll see how free you feel tomorrow morning once you've sobered up."


	3. Chapter 3

_Pain, so much pain. _Jack slowly peeled his eyes open with a moan. _Did someone shoot me in the head last night? _He blinked a couple of times as his eyes adjusted to the blinding light. "Well good afternoon sleeping beauty." Rian's head appeared in front of him with a satisfied smirk. Jack just grunted in response.

He slowly sat up and looked around. He was on Rian's couch as it turned out, his stuff laid out on the table and a bucket beside him. Thankfully he hadn't needed it.

"You want anything to eat?" Rian asked as he joined Jack on the couch.  
"You mean I'm not dead?" He barked a laugh.  
"I'm afraid not, you live to fight another day. So, food?" Jack shook his head, the thought of food made his stomach churn.  
"I think I'll take a quick painless death."  
"How about we start with water and Advil?" Jack grudgingly agreed.

Once Rian was satisfied that Jack was capable of keeping down liquids without issue he made him coffee, for which Jack was extremely grateful. It seemed he wasn't the only one feeling the effects of the night before.

_Zack: I think I'm dead_

_Zack: Definitely dead_

_Zack: I am 100% dead and this is hell_

_Zack: Why does death hurt so much?_

Jack chuckled softly before tapping out a reply.

_Jack: The alcohol is exacting its cruel revenge_

_Jack: Also did you shoot me in the head last night? I'm like 90% sure I got shot in the head. There's no way a headache can hurt this much._

Zack's only response was a crying laughing emoji.

"Once you're done with that you can use the shower and I'll drop you off so you can pick up your car." Jack sent him a confused look before remembering that he'd left it at Zack's when he'd taken over Alex's stuff. "Do I have to?" He'd much rather just sleep.   
"If you don't want to be walking everywhere." With a sigh, Jack finished his coffee and headed to the bathroom.

Jack re-entered the kitchen to the smell of bacon and his stomach involuntarily grumbled. "That smells good." He commented as he helped himself to more coffee. "Figured you'd be hungry. Advil kicked in yet?" Jack nodded; he was feeling altogether more human than he had when he'd first woken up.

He sat down at the table as Rian placed a plate with two bacon rolls on it and a bottle of ketchup in front of him. "You're the best." Rian simply laughed but Jack was being sincere. He didn't know what he'd do without him some times.

* * *

Ryan was the one to answer the door this time. He looked exhausted and none too pleased to see Jack again. "Uh hi, I came for my car." Ryan opened the door further to allow him in. "Your keys are in the kitchen. Keep it down, Brendon's finally asleep."

He entered the kitchen to find Zack slumped at the table, head resting on his folded arms. Jack couldn't help but snort. Ryan shushed him from behind as Zack groggily looked up. "I am never drinking again." Jack grinned.  
"I did warn you."  
"I know but everyone says that about their homemade stuff."

Jack picked his keys up off the counter as Ryan poured himself another coffee. "It serves you right. You shouldn't have drunk it." Zack huffed. He really did look terrible. 

"Didn't hear you telling Brendon that last night." Ryan sent him a warning look.  
"Right, because I'm going to say that to him whilst he's a drunk blubbering mess puking up twice his body weight." Jack grimaced at that.  
"Sorry." Ryan just shook his head whilst Zack tried not to laugh. 

"You know if we let him sleep all day he's going to be up all night tonight, it'll take day's to get back into a proper schedule." Jack glanced between them slightly confused. "You realise you guys talk about him like he's a child right?" They both gave Jack a look like he was the crazy one here. "You've met him right?" Jack really didn't know how to respond to that.

There was a shuffling sound from the hallway and then Brendon appeared in the doorway. He looked horrendous. His skin had taken on a greyish hue and the bags under his eyes bordered on black. He looked almost Zombie-like as he shuffled into the room and slumped himself against Jack, burying his face in his neck.

Jack stumbled slightly under the sudden weight but managed to catch them before any damage was done. Brendon made a small whimpering noise as Jack carefully placed a hand on the back of his head, stroking gently.

"Bren, what are you doing up?" Ryan hovered like an overprotective mother, worry written all over his face.  
"My head hurts and I still feel dizzy." He whined.

"Have you given him anything?" Jack asked. He felt awful seeing him in such a state.  
"Tried giving him Advil but he's not been able to keep anything down." Jack nodded. 

"You want me to go grab some Dramamine? If we can stop the sickness we can get some liquids in him."  
"Dramamine? I thought that was for motion sickness?" Jack nodded.  
"Trust me, it works for any sickness. Represses part of the brain or something." His mom had tried explaining it to him once but he hadn't really understood anything she'd said. 

The other two exchanged a look whilst Brendon continued to whimper morosely. Eventually, Zack shrugged, signalling an end to the silent conversation Jack hadn't been made privy to. "Can't hurt to try."

When Jack returned Brendon was curled up on the couch looking miserable. "Okay Bren, let's try to get these down you." He sat up enough to take the pills before slumping back down.

"If he's managed to keep them down give him some of this in an hour." Ryan eyes the small bottle of muddy looking liquid suspiciously.  
"What is it?" Jack could understand the scepticism.  
"It'll help rehydrate him. You might need to add a little sugar to it, it can be a bit bitter." Ryan continued to stare at him like he was crazy. "I know it looks gross but trust me, it's this tincture my mum makes. She's forced it on us since we were kids and it works every time."

Zack plucked the bottle from Ryan's hand and took a swig. He instantly gagged, coughing hard. "Oh my god, that tastes like ass! What the hell _is _that?" Jack chuckled.   
"I did warn you. I don't know. It's like hoodoo, kitchen witch shit or something. My Gran's secret recipe." Brendon mumbled from the couch. "Don't let the witches poison me." Ryan sighed and ran a hand affectionately through his hair.  
"Just get some rest." Brendon was already fast asleep. "We'll keep an eye on him." Ryan said, taking the tincture to the kitchen.

"I guess I'll leave you guys to it." Jack said. His phone had died hours ago and given that he'd only been collecting his keys he'd more than outstayed his welcome. "Oh, yeah sure." Zack sounded a little surprised.

"When you're not feeling like death, you need to help me smash some mugs." Zack grinned at him, glad to see yesterday wasn't just an angry knee-jerk reaction that Jack now regretted. "It's a date."

* * *

"Brendon wants to know if he can come help?" Jack chuckled as he set the mugs up in a line on the coffee table in the backyard.  
"Is he sure he's feeling up to it?" Zack chuckled.   
"Yeah, he's sure. Your mom's ass drink works wonders apparently." He could hear Brendon's muffled voice in the background but had no idea what he was saying. "I told you so, and I don't know who's ass you've been tasting but if that's what it reminded you of then you should probably tell them they've got a serious problem." Zack snorted but didn't comment. "Tell him, the more the merrier."

Though his skin still held a slight greyish tinge Brendon was very much back to his usual hyperactive self. He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet when Jack answered the door.

"So what's the plan?" Brendon asked as he bounded over the threshold. Jack threw them each a brightly coloured golf ball that he'd acquired from work. "I hope you've got a good aim."

He led them out into the back yard and showed them his display. A wicked grin spread over Zack's face as he realised what Jack's plan was. "Five points if you manage to hit one, ten if it smashes." Jack joked and Brendon grinned excitedly.  
"Oh, it's on."

As it turned out, none of them had a very good aim. The table and the tree behind it had more dents than anything else. Brendon was the first to hit a mug, skidding it across the table but not inflicting any damage. "This isn't working." He huffed.   
"I think we might need to change our tactic." Zack mused as he took in the lack of progress.  
"What do you suggest?"

They decided to get a little creative. They placed a side table on top of the coffee table to give it more height and placed one of the mugs on top before fishing a baseball bat out of the cupboard.

"You ready?" Zack called as Jack lined himself up. He had his phone out and recording what was meant to be a pivotal moment. So, of course, Jack swung and missed the cup altogether, the momentum almost causing him to fall over.

Zack and Brendon cracked up, cackling heartily at Jack's failed attempt. "Oh my god, please tell me you got that." Brendon cried, Zack just nodded, struggling to breathe he was laughing so hard.

"Give it here." He said, holding his hand out for the bat. "Let me show you how it's done." 

To his credit, Brendon did manage to actually hit the mug. It sailed through the air and hit the tree with a hefty thunk, but only resulted in a slight crack in the handle join. 

"What are these mugs made of?" He huffed in disbelief. This was starting to get incredibly annoying.  
"We need a harder impact, try aiming it against the wall."  
"Do _not_ hit any of my windows!" He could not afford to fix that kind of damage right now.

Brendon placed another mug on the stand but this time aimed for the wall. It hit hard and cracked into several pieces with a satisfying smash. They broke into a round of joyous whooping before Brendon held out the bat. "Who's next?"

"Jack you've practically smashed them to dust!"

Jack hadn't been totally finished smashing things when the last mug had met its demise so he'd gone on a slight rampage, using the bat to break the pieces down further as he whacked them against the concrete flooring where they lay. It had been fun at the time but it made things difficult now that they had to clean up.

"I regret nothing." He grinned as Zack rolled his eyes.

"So what's the plan now? Some mystic adventure into the great unknown so you can find yourself and become a new man?" Jack hadn't really thought about it. The world was his oyster. "I don't know. I guess I've just got to get back to being by myself. Maybe I'll redecorate." That made them both laugh. "Well, don't be a stranger whilst you're on your mystical journey of self-discovery and wall painting." Brendon said seriously which made Jack smile. "Thanks, Bren. I'll keep that in mind." 


	4. Chapter 4

"But I want the red one!"

Jack hated children. He hadn't always, but working at a mini-golf course meant he was regularly surrounded by them and they were almost always throwing a tantrum.

"Well you can't both have a red ball or you won't be able to tell them apart when we play." The young boys' mother reasoned whilst Jack waited for her husband to find his wallet and pay. "Why can't Timmy have the green one then?"  
"Because it's Timmy's birthday so he gets to choose his colour first. On your birthday you can choose your colour first."

Jack gritted his teeth into a smile as he finally produced his wallet. "Ah, here we go. How much was it?" He pushed his glasses further up his nose and completely ignored the screen displaying the price. "Twenty-eight fifty." The man gasped, staring at him in disbelief.   
"Twenty-eight fifty for four of us? What happened to the family discount price?" Jack continued his forced smile.   
"That is the family discounted price, sir."  
"That's extortionate! How do you sleep at night?" The man fumed.

His wife placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything alright Harold?" He turned to her, moustached upper lip quivering in fury.  
"No Gloria it is not. This young man is trying to charge me twenty-eight dollars fifty. It's disgusting." Gloria sighed and sent Jack an apologetic look. "Darling the staff don't set the prices, he's only doing his job. Please just pay him so we can go celebrate Timmy's birthday."

He turned back to Jack with a huff before handing him a fifty. "If you'd like to lodge an official complaint you can call the number on the bottom of your receipt." Jack offered as he handed it over with the change.

"Boy I do not miss that." Jack's fake smile became even faker when he realised who he was now serving.

Before Alex had become a guitar teacher for young children he'd worked here with Jack. When he'd quit he'd made a big deal out of telling everyone they'd never see him again and really it was just typical that Jack was the one on shift when he decided to break that promise.

"Two adults?" _Just keep it professional Jack. You'll survive. _Lisa giggled as she hung off his arm.  
"Yep. It's date night." Jack nodded as he retrieved their clubs and balls.  
"That'll be $20." Alex raised an eyebrow as he reached for his wallet.

"What, no discount?"  
"We only offer a family discount." Jack kept his voice neutral despite the irritation that was creeping in.  
"And staff." Jack had to fight hard not to roll his eyes.  
"You're no longer staff."  
"No, but you are." _He can't be serious. _Jack found himself gritting his teeth so hard it hurt.  
"Since I'm neither playing or paying that's irrelevant."

Alex huffed but handed over a twenty before grabbing the clubs and balls and heading off towards the course. Lisa glanced over her shoulder at him before sticking her tongue out. Jack rolled his eyes in response.

Since it was quiet he pulled out his phone and sent a text complaining about the asshole and his childish new girlfriend to his two favourite people in the hopes it would make him feel a bit better. He hated how much Alex got under his skin.

_Rian: Just be professional and do your job._

_Zack: Don't let him get to you. He wants a response. He's not worth getting angry over._

_Zack: Brendon say's throw a ball at his head when no one's looking_

_Zack: Actually, don't do that. You're aim is terrible; you'll end up hitting a child by accident._

Jack chuckled to himself; Brendon was officially his new favourite. He was about to tell Zack as much when Taylor made her presence known.

"Ooh, now who's making you smile like that?" Jack looked up with a shrug.  
"Just a friend." Taylor smirked.  
"Uh-huh, sure. And what's this friend's name?" Jack rolled his eyes at the look on her face.  
"Zack, we met at a party." She chuckled.  
"Well, they say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else." Jack made a noise of disgust. 

"For your information, I am over Alex. He just doesn't seem to want to leave me alone, which is incredibly frustrating."  
"Yeah, I saw him on hole 4 with some girl when I came out of the break room." Jack nodded, expression sour. 

"So what actually happened with you two?" Jack sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.  
"Where do I start?"

Jack felt a lot better after he'd unloaded all his anger and frustration on Taylor, telling her everything was very therapeutic. He was surprised to find her laughing when he finished. 

"You destroyed all his stuff? I never pictured you as a psycho ex." Jack shrugged with a grin.  
"It's surprisingly freeing." She laughed harder, shaking her head.  
"Well, I'll have to take your word for that." 

"So, this Zack sounds like a keeper." Jack rolled his eyes.   
"Taylor, he's just a friend."  
"Alex was just a friend once too. Either way, he sounds like a good guy and just what you need in your life right now. Even if it is just as friends." Jack smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

*

Jack didn't pay any attention when the bench creaked next to him. He was too busy taking lecture notes. The person cleared their throat but once again Jack ignored them. 

"You know ignoring me isn't going to make me go away." Jack groaned as he recognised Alex's voice.  
"Are you lost?" He asked, not looking up from his notes.  
"I wanted to talk."  
"Talk then."

There was a long pause of silence in which Jack wondered if he'd left without saying anything. "You're seriously not going to even look at me?" With a sigh, Jack dropped his pen and looked up.

He'd had a hair cut, but Jack was more distracted by his overly smug expression. "So I had a chat with Lisa." Jack stayed silent, waiting for him to get to the point. If the whole conversation went like this he'd have to steal notes off Vic again.

He continued to smirk silently and Jack rolled his eyes. "Is this conversation going somewhere or can I go back to taking notes?" Alex's grin only grew larger. "She thinks you're still into me." _Really? That's what this is about? _Jack rolled his eyes once more and turned back to his notes. "Sorry to disappoint you but she's just stroking your ego."

Unfortunately for Jack that didn't deter him. "Is that so? So you didn't destroy all my stuff because you were jealous and angry? And you weren't a dick the other night because of Lisa?" Jack actually laughed at that.

"I was nothing but professional the other night. I'm not losing my job just so you can have a cheap date night. And I destroyed your stuff because it was fun and you deserved it. I'm not sure why you're so obsessed with this idea that I'm sitting around pining over you but it's not happening." He scoffed.  
"I am not obsessing over you." Jack just gave a shrug.  
"Then why are we even having this conversation?"

Before he could respond further than a furious blush and a disbelieving expression the conversation was interrupted by the clearing of a throat at the front of the class. "Is there a problem gentlemen?" Jack looked back to their irritated lecturer. "No Sir. No problem."

*

"I told you he wasn't gonna just leave you alone." 

Jack opened the door to the house as Zack helped him carry the groceries in. 

"I know, but it's been nearly six months. You'd think he'd be over it by now! And I can't believe she's feeding this, I mean why would you want your boyfriend still harassing his ex?" Zack just shrugged, dumping the bags on the counter.  
"Beats me."

"How's the decorating going anyway?" He asked, segwaying the conversation expertly.  
"I still can't decide on a colour for the living room." Jack sighed as he put away the food. 

It was the last room he needed to do and it was proving a lot harder than he'd anticipated. 

"I found all this lovely wooden furniture online but I can't find a colour that would work with it." Zack perked up instantly at that.   
"Show me?"

Jack brought up all the links he'd saved and passed his phone over. He had to fight hard against a laugh at the noises of approval Zack made as he looked over them all. 

"What about a nice yellow? Give it a rustic cabin vibe. Or maybe grey? Or you could do both, have a feature wall." Jack smiled at his enthusiasm. "I hadn't thought of grey." He admitted. "I like yellow but it's really hard to find a yellow that doesn't just look beige." Zack pulled a face as he handed back the phone. "Yellow and beige are two separate colours. I guarantee you there are tonnes of shades of yellow that look nothing like beige."  
"Fine, you come with me and show me all these magical yellow shades I've somehow missed."

It turned out that Zack was right, and Jack had somehow managed to miss an entire aisle of paint that not only held a plethora of yellow paint but also orange and some greens. 

"How did I not even notice there was no orange?" Zack shook his head with a grin.  
"Oh Jacky, you are hopeless."

Jack smiled softly. He'd always hated people calling him 'Jacky'. He'd lost track of the number of times he'd had to tell his gran off for using it when he was young. However, coming off of Zack's lips it sounded right. It gave him a warm feeling in his stomach and a small smile on his lips. He couldn't quite explain it, it was just nice.

"I was thinking of something like this." Zack mused as he pointed towards a warm, sunflower yellow. Not too bright to overwhelm but bright enough to be inviting and happy. 

"You realise next time I redecorate you're going to be helping me with the whole house right?" Zack laughed and shook his head.   
"You gonna pay me? I can totally be your interior designer for pay."  
"I can pay you in alcohol and sex." Zack burst out laughing as the elderly woman who'd been stood a little way down from them tsked with disgust. 

Jack grinned as he struggled to breath. He loved that he could say stuff like that and Zack wouldn't get weird about it. Rian probably would have blushed awkwardly and told him to shut up.

"I'll take it in instalments." Zack said, not quite managing to keep a straight face as the woman stomped off muttering under her breath. 

"Oh god, she's probably gonna call all her old lady friends and burn us at the stake." Jack rolled his eyes but couldn't stop smiling.   
"Better grab the paint and get out before they find us."

As it turned out it wasn't her 'old lady friends' but the manager she'd gone in search of. 

"But it's disgusting!" She seethed as they waited in line.  
"I'm sorry madam but there's nothing I can do. I cannot refuse service simply because they have a different lifestyle." Zack sent him a sideways smirk as the woman started to shout. "This is disgraceful! I will never be shopping here again! The papers will hear about this."

She turned on her heels and headed towards the exit, pausing when she noticed Zack and Jack waiting to be served. "You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves! You're disgusting and you'll both be going to hell." She left a heavy silence behind her as everyone stopped to stare at them. 

It wasn't the first time Jack had been harassed for his sexuality and he wasn't sure of Zack's, but the tension quickly dissipated when they exchanged a look and burst out laughing, confusing the other customers.

"For what it's worth I think you two make an adorable couple." The cashier said with a smile as she handed over their change. Jack felt himself blush, he was about to correct her but Zack beat him to it. "We like to think so. Come on Boo." He directed at Jack with a hint of sarcasm as he picked up the paint cans and made his way to the door. Jack followed wordlessly, mildly stunned and the back of his neck hot.

"You okay?" Zack asked as he fished his car keys out of his pocket. Jack nodded, still a little stunned.  
"Yes dear." Zack laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry about that. I just figured it was awkward enough without explaining to the entire store we weren't actually together." Jack shrugged, loading the paint into the trunk. "Eh, it's not the first time I've been yelled at by homophobic assholes." Zack frowned.   
"Really? I thought as a species we were starting to get past all that bullshit. It's fucking ridiculous." Jack hummed in agreement but simply shrugged. "I mean it's shitty enough that I keep getting told I don't exist or just get people spouting all the bullshit stigma, but are we really still in a place where people think they have a right to tell each other they're going to hell?"

Jack frowned, sending Zack a confused look as he got into the passenger seat. "You don't exist?" He repeated in bewilderment. Zack huffed as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Bi erasure is a serious issue. Everyone spends all their time telling me I'm gay and in denial, and when they're not saying that they're talking about how bisexuals are more likely to cheat because they've got more options or that they're greedy and full of disease because they're sex-obsessed. It's total bullshit and incredibly devaluing."

Jack sat in a stunned silence; he'd never heard Zack talk so passionately before. "And here I was thinking it would be easier to be able to say you like girls." He mumbled. Zack shook his head.   
"Nope, if anything you're considered more of a freak because you can't even pick one."

They sat in a heavy silence for a while. Jack wasn't really sure what to say, he'd never experienced any of what Zack was talking about and he'd been quite lucky that any homophobia he had experienced had been mild and highly irregular. He'd been brought up in a loving and accepting family and had been lucky to have good friends who didn't care or judge.

"I've made things awkward." Zack broke the silence with a sigh, rubbing a hand over his face.  
"I just don't really know what to say." Jack admitted. "I can't relate and I can't really speak from experience. I guess all I can say is hang in there and keep educating, it'll get better." Zack gave a dry laugh. "I mean it. It wasn't all that long ago that homosexuality was illegal in this country but now we can get married and we have the same rights as everyone else. It just takes time and persistence." He reached across the small space and gently squeezed his knee as Zack gave a small smile. "I guess you're right." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Nice to see you finally picked a colour for the living room." 

Rian was sat on the kitchen counter watching as Jack finished making an incredibly cheesy pasta bake. 

"Yeah, Zack helped. It still needs another coat but I should be able to get that done before all the new furniture arrives." Rian hummed in response.

"So what's going on there?" Jack frowned in confusion as he put the pyrex dish in the oven.  
"What do you mean?" He straightened up to find Rian giving him a knowing look.  
"Zack." Jack furrowed his eyebrows.  
"He helped me paint?" Rian rolled his eyes as Jack gave him a confused look.  
"I can see you like him Jack. It's okay." It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes.  
"Of course I like him, he's a good friend." Rian inclined his head.

"I'm just saying, you're very close considering you've only known each other for a matter of months. It's obvious he makes you happy, it's a good thing." Jack shook his head.   
"We're just friends." 

He found himself reminded of his conversation with Taylor and wondered why everyone was so convinced there was something there. 

Rian held up his hands in surrender. "Whatever you say."

* * *

"So what's the deal with Brendon and Ryan?"

Zack and Jack were sat on Jack's living room floor attempting to build flat-pack furniture. It was a long and arduous process and Jack's eyes were starting to hurt from staring at the incredibly vague pictures that were supposed to tell him what went where.

"What deal?" Zack asked, only half-listening as he stared at his own set of instructions. He seemed to be getting a lot further than Jack was.  
"Are they dating or does Ryan just want them to be?" 

Zack dropped his screwdriver and stared at him with disbelief. "What?" Jack stared at him for a long moment, trying to work out if he was serious or not. "Oh come on, Ryan obviously has feelings for him. I'm just not sure if Brendon's oblivious or just not very affectionate." 

Zack paused a moment as he considered Jack's words before shaking his head. "No. No way. Ryan just cares about him, they've been friends a long time ya know? Besides Brendon's like an innocent little puppy, he needs people to look after him."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence briefly whilst Zack seemed to consider his words. "Oh my god. Ryan's in love with Brendon." Jack couldn't help but laugh as a look of realization took over Zack's face. "Yeah, I know."

They spent a good hour or so talking about how cute a couple Brendon and Ryan would make before Zack asked. "What about you? Are you ready to start putting yourself out there again? Get back on the dating scene?" 

Jack was a little surprised by the question. "Honestly? I'm not really one for dating. I don't mind being on my own. I figure love finds you when the time's right." Zack nodded, smiling slightly.   
"Deep." Jack shoved him playfully with a huff.  
"Dick." Zack chuckled and shook his head.  
"I'm serious, that's very wise and philosophical. Everyone's always so obsessed with finding the one, I like the idea that it finds you when you're ready for it."

Jack stares at him for a long moment, trying to figure out if he was taking the piss or not. 

"What about you? You looking to meet anyone?" Zack blushed and shrugged.  
"I'm not exactly a people person, so I figure I'm not really gonna find anyone I like in a bar or a club. It's more likely to be by accident in like a music store or at a concert or something. I dunno, maybe I'm just destined to die alone."  
"Everyone dies alone." Zack snorted.  
"Jee, sorry Donnie." 

Jack stared at him blankly. "What?" Zack's face fell into a look of disbelief.  
"As in Donnie Darko?" Jack continued to stare at him blankly and his face morphed into one of bitter disappointment. "How do you not know Donnie Darko?"

Jack was saved from answering by his cell beginning to ring. "Hey, Ri." He greeted.  
"I am about to make your day." Rian informed him cheerfully.  
"Okay?"  
"You know that Blink gig in July you were supposed to be going to with he who shall not be named?" Jack chuckled softly at Rian's attempt at subtlety.

Alex had surprised him with tickets. Since he'd paid for both, Jack had no claim on them after they'd broken up. He'd just assumed Alex would take Lisa and then rub it in his face after.

"What about it?" He could hear the grin in Rian's voice.  
"Well, Lisa isn't letting him go because of some family thing so he's given the tickets to yours truly." Jack felt his jaw drop.  
"No way!" 

Zack sent him an inquisitive look as Rian chuckled. "Way. Thing is, I'm out of state for my cousin's wedding that weekend so I'm giving them to you. Take Zack or something."

Jack couldn't contain the squeal that escaped him. "Oh my god Ri! You are amazing! Have I told you how much I love you?" Zack looked utterly baffled as Rian chuckled some more. 

Jack could picture him shaking his head at the phone with a smile the way he would if they were face to face. 

"I know, I know, I'm amazing. You can now go on the best first date ever thanks to me." Jack rolled his eyes.   
"Ha, ha. You're hilarious." He deadpanned.  
"I know. Have fun!"

"What was that about?" Zack asked as Jack hung up. He looked very confused and really Jack couldn't blame him.  
"We're going to see Blink-182 in July." He said casually.   
"The Baltimore show?" Zack frowned. "I thought that sold out." Jack nodded.  
"It did." Zack's just looked even more confused as Jack grinned.

He quickly explained the situation and Zack's grin grew bigger and bigger with every word. "Oh, free gig tickets have never felt so good." He exclaimed. "I hope her family hate him." Jack couldn't help but chuckle.

In all honesty, he couldn't care less how it went, he wasn't even angry anymore about what happened. That didn't, however, mean he didn't take satisfaction in the situation.

"I guess karma works in mysterious ways." He joked with a grin. 

"Hey, maybe you'll get to meet the love of your life after all." Zack simply laughed, shaking his head.  
"Fuck that! We're seeing Blink!"

* * *

"So I hear you and Zack are going on a date." Jack choked on his coffee, just managing not to spit it all over his laptop.  
"What?" He looked to Brendon with total confusion.  
"Some gig?" He didn't seem to notice Jack's panic.  
"The Blink gig? That's not a date." Brendon frowned.  
"Oh, my bad." 

Jack stared at him in disbelief. "Your bad?" Brendon shrugged.  
"I must have misunderstood. Zack was very excited about it so I assumed you two had finally moved things along." Jack wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean. "Did Zack say it was a date?" He asked wearily, the back of his neck heating up.  
"No, he just said you guys were going to a gig. I obviously got my facts wrong."

Jack nodded and turned back to his laptop only to turn back to Brendon a moment later. A sense of unease sat heavy in the pit of his stomach. 

"Why would you assume it was a date?" Brendon sighed, taking a sip of his coffee.  
"You guys just have a... spark I guess. I figured something would have come of it by now." Jack frowned, unsure of what to say.

Brendon wasn't the first to assume that something was going on between him and Zack and Jack had a feeling he wouldn't be the last.

"So do you think anything will ever happen between you and Ryan?" Brendon froze, staring at him suspiciously.  
"Why would anything happen between me and Ryan?" Jack smirked; he suspected he'd hit a nerve.  
"Let's just say you have a spark." 

Brendon rolled his eyes and shook his head causing his glasses to slip slightly down his nose. "Ryan and I have been friends for a long time. He doesn't like me like that." Jack snorted.  
"Sure he doesn't." Brendon sent him a warning look over the laptop screen.   
"Even if he did, it'd never happen. There's too much history there, too many years of friendship that could be ruined. I don't know what I'd do without him and I don't ever want to find out."

Jack frowned; he'd never even considered that. "Don't you owe it to yourself to find out? I mean you guys could be so good together." Brendon shook his head. "We became friends for a reason. There's too much at stake. I mean look what happened to you and Alex; nothing good comes from pushing these things too far." Jack was surprised by the passion behind his words. 

"Don't you wish you'd never gone there? That you'd left things as they were? Don't you miss the friendship you two had?" Jack shook his head. "No. What we had was great while it lasted and I can't bring myself to regret it. I wouldn't be who I am today otherwise. Besides, in all honesty, I don't think we'd still be friends even if we hadn't dated. He's changed so much over the years." 

Brendon gave him a sympathetic smile. "Everything happens for a reason, Jack. Don't fight the universe, you'll live to regret it." 


	6. Chapter 6

"It's just a gig Jack it doesn't matter what you wear." Jack groaned as he threw yet another t-shirt on the floor in frustration. He really didn't understand why he was so nervous. "I just want to look decent." He said with a huff.

He was currently on Skype to Rian who was sat outside somewhere with a beautiful view behind him. He was in a suit but had removed his tie. Jack didn't really know why he'd called him but he'd hoped the conversation might ease the knot in his stomach.

"Jack, what's going on?" Jack sighed heavily and turned to face him with a sigh.  
"I don't know. I'm all nervous." He flopped down on the bed as Rian laughed.  
"Jack Barakat is nervous about a date?" Jack glared at him.  
"It's not a date!"  
"Then what's there to be nervous about?"  
There was a long silence. "Shut up." Rian laughed again.  
"I'm serious. Why are you nervous if you're just hanging out with a friend? You guys spend time together all the time, why is this so different?" Jack wished he knew. 

"You are not helping." He said flatly as he sat up and stared at his closet, most of which was now on the floor.  
"I'm not here to help, I'm here to make you pull your head out of your ass."  
"God, you sound like Brendon! Why is everyone so adamant there's something between me and Zack?" Rian rolled his eyes.  
"Maybe you should be asking yourself that."

In the end, Jack decided on a plain white t-shirt with black skinny jeans. It was the kind of thing he wore every day and he felt a little ridiculous about freaking out so much. They were only clothes.

He opened the door to a grinning Zack about half an hour before he was due to arrive. "I know I'm a little early." He told him as he bounded over the threshold "I was just so pumped and apparently it was getting annoying." Jack chuckled softly. He wasn't exactly surprised; he could feel the excited energy rolling off of Zack and Ryan already had enough to handle with Brendon's hyperactivity.

"You excited?" Zack asked as he hopped up onto the kitchen counter.  
"Clearly not as excited as you." Jack laughed as he leant next to him, close enough that he could smell his cologne.  
"You look good." Zack noted casually, making Jack blush scarlet.  
"Uh, thanks." Thankfully Zack didn't notice Jack's awkwardness. 

"Come on, I wanna get a pre-gig selfie." Jack laughed in surprise.  
"Can't you at least wait till we're there?" Zack just shook his head as he opened the camera app on his phone.  
"Nope, I'll only end up forgetting. Besides we have to take one after too so that one will be there." Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Why do we need one after?"   
"Pre and post-gig, if you come out looking like a sweaty piece of shit then you know you had a good night." Jack couldn't really argue with that.

Zack pulled him in close and Jack felt his heart rate increase. Thankfully his internal panic didn't show in the photo. "Dude, you better be sweaty as fuck for tonight's one or we're going to have a problem." Jack's brain stuttered on that.

All of the comments were getting to him. They had to be. What other explanation could there be? Zack was his friend and there was no reason for his body to be doing all these weird things. No spark, no universal messages, nothing.

"Earth to Jack." Jack shook himself into the present to a very bemused looking Zack. "What's going on with you man? You've been zoning out all night. I mean did you actually hear any of the first act?" Jack blushed and shook his head. _Stupid Brendon with his stupid theories._

Zack raised an eyebrow as Jack realised he hadn't actually answered his question. "Sorry. It's just been a bit of a weird day." Zack frowned, stepping closer to him despite the crowd. "It's not _him _again is it?" Jack quickly shook his head.  
"No! No, nothing like that. Just something Brendon said." _Three months ago! _Zack laughed and shook his head.   
"If Brendon said it then it's not worth thinking about. Just relax and enjoy the show!"

By the time Blink came on they were packed tight and people were still pushing closer. Jack noticed an opening in the crowd and took the opportunity. Zack yelped with surprise as Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him through a large group of screaming girls. He kept pushing until they were almost directly in front of the stage. "Dude!" Zack exclaimed, pulling him into an awkward one-armed hug. It was going to be a killer night.

"There is no way I sweated this much. This is not all my sweat." Jack couldn't help but laugh.  
"It is probably ninety-eight per cent everyone else's sweat. They've gone home with yours." Zack pulled a face of disgust but was quickly back to bouncing around and hyped. "I can't believe I caught a drum stick. That was so cool! Thank you for inviting me." Jack was a little taken aback by that. "Of course! I mean who else would I invite?" Zack just shrugged, blushing a little.

"Okay, post-gig selfie!" Jack sighed but let Zack pull him into his side as they posed for what had to be the most hideous photo Jack had ever seen of himself. 

Both of them were clearly drenched in sweat and exhausted, shirts sticking to skin and hair matted in all directions. Zack still somehow managed to make it work for him. 

"This is so going on Instagram." Jack groaned but knew arguing wasn't going to do him any good.

They got back to Jack's place and the adrenaline was starting to wear off. "Man I reek. You mind if I use your shower?" Jack shook his head.  
"Nah, you know where it is."

He headed into the living room and flicked on the lights. He yelped in surprise and panic when he found a figure sat casually in his armchair. _Alex._

"I like what you've done with the place." He smiled casually up at him, pocketing his phone as Jack clutched at his chest.  
"What the hell?!" He asked in disbelief as he heard Zack's fast approaching footsteps.  
"Jack?" He stopped at Jack's side, face transforming from worry to fury in an instant. "What the fuck?!"

He took a step towards Alex, fists clenched. Jack put his arm out, hand on his chest to hold him in place. As much fun as it would be to watch Zack punch Alex in his smug face he suspected that was exactly what he wanted.

Zack turned to him with disbelief. "I will handle it." Zack stared at him for a long moment before exhaling heavily, nostrils flaring.  
"Fine." He muttered. Heading back down the hallway to the en suite.

"He's feisty." Alex mused, his tone bored.  
"What are you doing in my living room?" Jack pressed, arms crossed against his chest. He was surprised by how calm he felt. 

"I realised something tonight." Jack rolled his eyes.   
"Yeah, so did I. I need to change my lock." Alex rolled his eyes but continued as though he hadn't spoken.  
"I was sat around, surrounded by Lisa's family making awkward small talk, and I realised. This isn't love. If someone loves you they shouldn't be trying to control you, shouldn't be stopping you from doing things you want to do, shouldn't be trying to make you into someone you're not. Lisa never loved me at all."

Jack rolled his eyes. "So you dumped Lisa over the Blink gig. That doesn't explain why you're here." Alex gave him a patronising smile.  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for you!" Jack felt his jaw drop in utter disbelief. "Jack, it's okay. I understand now. What we have is love, real love. You love me unconditionally, you never expected me to be anything but myself. You accept me flaws and all. We were so good together."

Jack gave a heavy sigh, squeezing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. _This cannot be happening. _

"Emphasis on the 'were'. It's been almost a year since we were together."  
"I know. I know I screwed up but we can just go back to the way things were." Jack shook his head. He couldn't help but feel a little pity towards him. "No Alex, we can't. I don't want to." He added before Alex could insist otherwise.

"I know you're angry-" Jack cut him off; this was just getting sad and pathetic.  
"I'm not angry. I'm not anything anymore." Jack was a little surprised by his honesty. "I am long over it. You are just another human being who lives on this planet, like any other stranger walking the streets. We're nothing more than a memory now and you need to deal with that."

Alex very obviously hadn't expected things to go this way and Jack couldn't help but feel a little harsh. "You really think you can be even half as happy with him as we were." There was a hint of venom in his voice as he waved vaguely in the direction Zack had disappeared. Jack simply shrugged. "I guess we'll see."

Alex scoffed, dropping his key onto the table with disgust. "Well, it's your funeral." He stormed past Jack and slammed the front door behind him.

Jack let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and picked his spare key up off the table. He pocketed it and headed down the hall in search of Zack.

He wasn't hard to find, sat on Jack's bed absentmindedly twiddling the drumstick between his fingers.

"Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid." Jack couldn't read the expression on Zack's face but it gave him an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. "Depends what you define as stupid." 

He sat down next to him as Zack looked at him with disbelief and horror. "You didn't get back with him." Jack snorted, shaking his head.   
"Do you really think I'm that much of a desperate moron? God no! I don't need that back in my life." Zack relaxed at that, his relief obvious. 

"He does think we're together though." Jack added casually, catching Zack by surprise.  
"What?"  
"He assumed and I just didn't correct him." Zack laughed, shrugging a little.  
"Well, I think I can handle that."

Jack couldn't help but keep replaying the conversation as Zack showered. _"I guess we'll see." _It felt significant somehow.

He could have stayed silent, hell he could have gone in hard and made Zack out to be a god but no, he said 'I guess we'll see.' _what does that even mean?_

He came out of his own shower to find Zack laid out on the bed fast asleep. Jack smiled softly, he looked so peaceful. He dried himself off before pulling on a clean pair of boxers, making sure to make as little noise as possible. He grabbed a blanket out from the cupboard in the hall before making himself comfortable on the couch.

His mind continued to spin as he laid there, the words haunting him. He wasn't sure why it mattered so much but he couldn't seem to let it go.

He must have dozed off eventually because he found himself being gently woken by Zack and a cup of coffee. "You should have woken me up." He said in lieu of a greeting. Jack just shrugged, accepting the cup gratefully. "I debated getting in with you but I wasn't sure if that would be weird or not."

Before Zack could answer Jack's phone began to ring. With a sigh he reached over and answered, hitting the speaker button so he could leave it on the table. "You're on speaker so behave." Rian just laughed.

"Is that code for "Zack's still here so don't ask me if we fucked"?" Zack choked on his mouthful of coffee at that and Jack gave a heavy sigh. "Smooth." He directed at the phone as he awkwardly hovered around Zack, unsure of how to help. Zack just waved him off, coughing hard. Much to Jack's annoyance Rian only laughed some more.

"Do you want to know what actually happened last night or would you prefer I hang up on you and your stupid jokes?" That caught his attention. "Ooh, do tell."  
"Alex showed up." 

There was a long pause."What?" Zack grumbled something unintelligible into his mug.  
"Yep. Got home to find him sat in my armchair, Zack nearly knocked his block off." Rian chuckled.   
"Why only nearly?"  
"Because I stopped him. You know what Alex is like, he'd have pressed charges just because he could." Rian hummed in agreement.

"What did he want anyway?" Jack sighed.  
"Apparently he realised that Lisa didn't love him and what we had was real love and we should go back to how things were and pretend like none of the past almost year ever happened." He didn't notice the irritated tension in Zack's shoulders as he spoke. 

"So, in other words, he broke up with Lisa over the Blink tickets and wants to use you as an easy lay and a way of pissing her off for a while." Jack laughed. "Yeah, pretty much. He couldn't seem to understand why I wasn't interested. Oh, he also thinks Zack and I are dating so if he happens to mention that just go with it." Rian made an overly agreeable noise that Jack couldn't interpret. He decided he didn't want to know what it was supposed to mean.

"Please tell me you got your key back after all that?"  
"Yeah. I'm still gonna change the locks though, just to be safe. I don't want to come home one day to find he'd made a spare and used it to trash the house." Zack sent him a concerned look but Jack waved it off. 

"I dunno that's a bit too subtle for Alex, he'd probably spray paint something nasty over the front of the house, maybe take a dump in your plant pot or something." Jack made a disgusted noise.   
"I don't even have a plant pot." Zack laughed and Jack had no doubt Rian was rolling his eyes.  
"That was so not my point. Anyway, I better go. We're leaving soon and I've still got stuff to pack. I'll catch up with you later."  
"Yeah see you, man."

A heavy and somewhat awkward silence fell between them. It had never been awkward between them before and Jack wasn't sure what had caused it. 

"Jack..." Zack began, turning to face him. "Have you said something?" Jack frowned, not sure what he was getting at.  
"What do you mean?" Jack has said a lot of things he probably shouldn't have.  
"About us. Rian's comments... I just. Everyone keeps saying things like it and I don't understand why." _Oh, okay._

"I mean, I know what you mean. Everyone seems to think something's going on, but no I haven't said anything. I mean what's there to say?" Zack nodded, frowning. "Right." The awkward silence continued and Jack could feel his brain starting to go into panic mode. He didn't know how to handle this; things had never been awkward between them before. Ever.

"I think I'm gonna go." Zack said, putting his half-full mug down on the table and standing up.  
"Oh, yeah okay. I'll uh, see you later?" Zack nodded, already on his way to the door.  
"Yeah, sure. Later."

Jack frowned as the door thunked shut indicating Zack's departure. _What the hell just happened? _


	7. Chapter 7

"How was I supposed to know he'd take it the wrong way?" Jack sent Rian a dirty look over his coffee mug.  
"That's your defence?" Rian shrugged, leaning back in his chair casually.  
"It's not like it was a big deal! I was making a joke."  
"The problem is, everyone's making the same comments and jokes. It's making things weird. I mean I've been overthinking shit like crazy lately, it's driving me nuts!" Rian sent him an apologetic look.

It had been three weeks since the Blink-182 gig and Jack hadn't heard a word from Zack. He'd left his jacket and the drumstick; he'd been in such a rush to get out. Jack had sent him a text about it but hadn't received a reply. He hadn't received one to any of the other messages he'd sent to see if he was okay either. Even Brendon was ignoring him. Jack could only assume Zack had freaked out because of Rian's comments and was putting distance between them.

The doorbell rang catching them both by surprise. "You expecting someone?" Rian asked eyebrow raised. Jack didn't know many people, let alone ones who randomly showed up at his house.

He opened the door and was even more surprised to find Zack smiling at him. "Zack?" He asked, not believing his eyes.   
"Hey." _Really?_  
"I've been trying to get a hold of you for nearly a month and "Hey" is the best you've got." Jack deadpanned and Zack frowned.   
"Dude my phone was broken, what were you expecting?" Jack stared at him in utter disbelief.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I guess my psychic radar must be on the fritz." Zack just looked confused.   
"What?"   
"You could have told me!" Jack was starting to get irritated and Zack didn't understand why.  
"Brendon said he text you!"

There was a long pause as Jack processed that. "Brendon never text me. Hell, he never replied to my texts to check you weren't dead either." That sounded weirder than he'd meant it to but Zack didn't seem bothered.

"What? But he's been texting you for weeks for me. He said you've been really busy, that's why we haven't been able to hang out. I only came over now because I really need my jacket before the weather starts to change, I wasn't sure if you'd be in or not." Jack frowned in disbelief.  
"You should know me well enough by now to know I have no life. What the hell would I have been doing all this time?" Zack shrugged, blushing a little. "I kind of figured you were avoiding me after things got weird." Jack couldn't help but laugh.  
"I thought _you_ were avoiding _me_ because things got weird! I've been bitching Rian out about it for three weeks." Zack chuckled and shook his head.

"Looks like I'm going to have to kill Brendon." Jack nodded in agreement.  
"Only if I get to help." Zack pretended to consider it a moment.  
"Okay, you've got yourself a deal."

"So you're telling me I've been putting up with his whiney ass for three weeks and feeling mildly guilty for no reason?" Rian asked in disbelief after Zack explained the situation. "Looks like it."  
"I do not whine!" Jack protested as he came back in with Zack's Jacket and drumstick.  
"You do a little." Zack agreed, making Rian smirk.   
"Wow. You can both go fuck yourselves and kindly get out of my house." Rian rolled his eyes as Zack shook his head with a fond smile.

The three of them ended up heading back to Zack's to confront Brendon. Rian purely because he wanted to see the carnage that was about to unfold and because it gave him a chance to complain some more about all Jack's complaining.

"You are dead!" Zack declared as they stormed into the kitchen, making Brendon jump and spill his coffee in the process.  
"Aww man, come on!" He gave Zack an unimpressed look, which quickly disappeared when he realised how pissed Zack actually was. "What did I do?"

He then noticed Jack and Rian standing in the doorway. Jack stepped further into the room, arms folded across his chest whilst Rian stayed where he was, already thoroughly amused.

"What the hell are you playing at Brendon?" Brendon's eyes widened in panic and kept darting towards the door.  
"I'm not playing anything."  
"Oh, so you haven't been ignoring my messages for three weeks whilst telling Zack you were texting me and I was busy?" His eyes darted between them as they towered over him. "Ryan!"

Padded footsteps and grumbling could be heard from the hall. "For the last time Brendon it's under the- what's going on?" He looked around at the scene before him with confusion. "Brendon has been playing games with Jack and I and we'd like to know why." Zack said, not taking his eyes off the brunet.

"He did it because I told him too." All head's turned to face Ryan who didn't seem the slightest bit bothered by all the angry attention. "Call it a social experiment of sorts." Zack's jaw dropped in disbelief.   
"Social experiment?!" Jack fumed.   
"Yes. I'm sure Brendon mentioned his spark theory to you." Zack rolled his eyes as Jack sighed.  
"This again?" Zack groaned. Ryan smirked and nodded.

"So what you thought our suddenly realising no one was avoiding anyone would make us get together?" Jack couldn't keep the disbelief from his voice. Ryan looked mildly insulted. "No. We thought we'd test how you did without each other and how long it would take you to figure things out. I mean you've been practically joined at the hip since you met so it seemed like a good test. For the record, Zack has been utterly useless. He doesn't know what to do with himself when you're not around." Zack rolled his eyes, blushing slightly.

"And what does that have to do with Brendon's stupid spark theory?" Brendon looked genuinely hurt by the insult to his theory.  
"It's not stupid! And it's about a lot more than people simply getting together. Anyone can get together, it doesn't mean it's going to last. The spark is genuine, life long, soul encompassing love. It might take its time to build but once it gets there it's never going anywhere." Jack furrowed his eyebrows at that. "Isn't that just soul mates?" Zack turned to him in disbelief.  
"You are not helping!" Jack blushed, realising how that must have sounded.

"The point is, you've been messing around with our lives and it's not okay. You don't have the right to experiment on us and try and force shit! If anything were to happen between Jack and myself it has to be down to us. It is our lives and our damn business, not yours!" With that he stormed out, the front door slamming shut behind him as he left the apartment.

There was a beat of awkward silence where they all exchanged guilty looks, before Jack was tearing off after him. He caught up to him outside the apartment block, walking in the opposite direction to where Rian's car was parked.

"Car's the other way." Jack called, jogging up to him.  
"Fuck off." Zack snapped as he kept walking. Jack stopped short, surprised by the outburst.  
"Hey, cool it asshole. Don't take it out on me just because they pissed you off." Zack gave a heavy sigh, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. "Sorry. I just... who do they think they are? It's none of their god damn business either way!"

He spun around, kicking out at the lamppost in frustration. Jack grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling him away before he could hurt himself. "You need to calm down. Yes, what they did was wrong but injuring yourself is not going to fix anything." Zack grudgingly let Jack move him so he was sat on a nearby bench. "Why has this gotten to you so much? Yeah, what they did was shitty, but this reaction is something else."

Zack gave a heavy sigh, running his hand through his hair. "I just don't like people meddling with my life. I was forced into enough stuff as a kid without people trying to do it now." Jack just nodded, he knew better than to ask any further, he'd talk when he was ready.  
"Look, just try and let it go. Yes, they screwed us around but we're good right? So it doesn't matter anyway. They didn't change anything and Brendon's stupid theory can go fuck itself." That at least made him smile.   
"Their meddling's going to ruin everything." He muttered.

Before Jack could comment Rian jogged over to them. "Hey, uh do you guys need a lift back to Jack's or anything? I was gonna head but..." Jack glanced back to Zack, who was still pretty amped up and shook his head. "We'll make our own way later."

They ended up getting a coffee and walking around the park perimeter a few times as Zack calmed down and sporadically vented.

"It's like they think if they push the idea on us hard enough it'll just happen! They just need to back the hell off." Jack couldn't help but notice that whenever Zack did say something he never outright said he didn't want to date Jack, just that people should leave them alone or stop saying that they should. He didn't know why he was focusing so hard on that, Zack probably just thought it went without saying. _God everyone's getting into my head!_

"I mean it's like we don't even get a say in it any more! Just because you're gay and I'm bi and we get on really well that's it. Everyone's decided we should date so, therefore, we must do as we're told." Jack sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was starting to get a headache.  
"I think you're blowing this out of proportion a little." Zack turned to him with disbelief.  
"Seriously?" Jack shrugged.

"I know they went the wrong way about it but they're only doing what they think is right. They're trying to help." Zack rolled his eyes.   
"But we don't _need_ their help."  
"I hear you but they're not trying to act maliciously is all I'm saying."  
"And all I'm saying is they shouldn't be acting at all."  
"I know that but-"

Whatever Jack had been about to say died in his throat as Zack pressed his lips to Jack's. They were soft and warm and tasted of cinnamon. It was over before Jack could properly process it happening and Zack was back to his ranting. "See, didn't need them for that did we? If we wanted to change things between us then we'd do it ourselves."

Jack felt like his brain had stalled and he could barely focus on putting one foot in front of the other let alone properly listen to what was being said. 

_Zack kissed me... Zack just kissed me. _

He made random noises of agreement as he tried to deal with the situation appropriately and not completely freak out. 

_He was proving a point. It's okay. He didn't mean it. It doesn't matter. _

Jack couldn't tell if that made him feel better or worse.

Still too mad to go home, Zack ended up crashing at Jack's. At his insistence, he took the couch and was soon fast asleep. 

Jack found himself sat up in bed wide-awake, his mind still reeling from the seemingly harmless events from that afternoon. Not sure what else to do, he called Rian.

"Hey, I'm glad to finally hear from you." Rian answered on the first ring. "How's he doing?"  
"Yeah, still pissed but I think most of its out of his system now." Sensing his anxiety Rian asked.  
"And how are you doing?" Jack couldn't help but laugh a little.  
"Honestly? I really don't know. I mean I've been all over the place overthink all this dating stuff everyone's talking about and worrying he'd freaked out. Then I find out everything's fine and I figured I'd be relieved but all the ranting's only made me even more confused and then he kissed me-" Rian cut him off.   
"Wait, what?"

"I mean, he was just making a point that if we wanted to date we could do it without everyone interfering but It's just really thrown me off and I don't know how I feel about it. And he never at any point actually said he didn't want to date me and I don't know how I feel about that either and I feel like such a mess."

There was a long pause as Rian processed everything Jack had unloaded on him. "It sounds like you need to take some time to work out what exactly you're feeling here and what you want from him. Zack's a nice guy but I don't want to see you get hurt again." Jack groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"I hate all of you." He declared with a sigh. Rian chuckled.  
"Hey, we may have joked about it but that didn't mean you had to go catch feelings." Jack cringed, his stomach knotting at the thought.   
"Shut up!" He huffed. "We don't know that's what this is yet."  
"Well, you better figure it out and fast."


	8. Chapter 8

"You know, I think Gaskarth's dropped out." They'd been back at college for almost two months now and Jack hadn't seen him once.  
"And you care because?" Jack shrugged, he kind of felt partly responsible, not that he'd tell Rian that.  
"I don't, I'm just saying." Rian rolled his eyes.   
"He's not your responsibility any more Jack, and if he's decided to drop out that's not on you either. He's a big boy, he can make his own choices." Jack forgot how well Rian knew him some times.

"In other news." Rian handed over a flier with a grin. Jack instantly groaned when he realised what it was.

_Alpha Delta Phi presents: the Return of the Monster Bash_

"Again?" Rian laughed at his lack of enthusiasm.   
"Apparently the first one was such a success they decided to do it again." Jack shook his head. Any excuse to throw a party and the frats would take it. "At least you made the poster this year." Rian nodded.   
"Yup. So you better find a good costume."

Jack gave him a disbelieving look. "Seriously?" Rian rolled his eyes.   
"You have to come! I need your support as my best friend." Jack huffed, rolling his eyes at the guilt trip.  
"You know how I feel about the fraternities."  
"You had fun last year! You even thanked me for making you come."  
"I only had fun because of Zack." Jack pointed out.   
"So invite him. You guys can do a cute couple's costume." Jack glared at him across the table.

After much deep thought and deliberation, Jack had come to the unfortunate conclusion that he had a teeny tiny crush on Zack. It was incredibly inconvenient but he refused to let it ruin their friendship. Brendon had been right, it wasn't worth the risk. Just because he had a crush didn't mean he needed to do anything about it and ruin a good thing.

"Don't look at me like that, you know you want to." He also regretted telling Rian about it.  
"It doesn't matter what I want." Rian sighed and rolled his eyes. He was very much of the opinion that Jack should tell Zack how he felt. They'd had multiple arguments about it but thankfully Rian seemed to have given up pushing it at this point.

It was then that Jack noticed the heavy rain falling outside the campus cafe window. "Aww man." He groaned. He still had groceries to buy yet. Rian gave him a sympathetic look. "Least you'll be in the store." He offered. It didn't make Jack feel any better.

The rain only got worse and Jack was grateful when he pulled up outside his house and knew he had nothing else to do for the rest of the day. He could just relax and watch a movie or something.

He frowned as he noticed a figure sat on his porch steps. He squinted through his droplet covered windscreen and realised it was, in fact, Alex. He'd obviously been sat there a while as he was soaked to the bone and looked utterly miserable.

Jack pulled out his umbrella, groceries in his free hand, before he slowly approached and sat down on the step next to him. He adjusted the umbrella so that it was covering both of them but remained silent. He could feel Alex's eyes on him but didn't look back.

"I think I owe you an apology." Alex said finally after a long silence. His voice cracked slightly, either from tears or lack of use. Jack wasn't sure. "Well... I think I owe you a few." Jack nodded as Alex awkwardly fidgeted his fingers in his lap.  
"Come on. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here." Alex glanced up shocked as Jack got to his feet. He clearly hadn't been expecting that.

When he realised Jack was serious he quickly scrambled to his feet and followed him into the house. He awkwardly stood in Jack's hallway dripping water. "Put some coffee on if you want. I'll get you a towel." This once again surprised him.

Jack returned with a towel and a set of dry clothes to find Alex awkwardly hovering in his kitchen with a mug clasped between his fingers. "Here." He said, placing the pile on the table.   
"You don't have to do this." Alex said, eyeing him warily. Jack just shrugged.  
"I don't want you dripping on your floor." Alex rolled his eyes but took the pile and headed to the bathroom.

"Thanks." He mumbled when he returned. He'd had to roll the jeans up a little as they were too long but otherwise, the clothes fit fine. He refilled his mug before sitting down at the table opposite Jack. _This will be interesting._

They sat in more silence for a while and just as Jack was considering kicking him out he spoke. "Sorry, I just... I don't really know where to start." Jack gave a single nod, sipping at his coffee. "How about with that apology you mentioned." He blushed a little as he nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry I cheated on you with Lisa. I think... I think I was bored. We'd been together so long and I guess the monotony of it all was just getting to me? I missed that feeling you get when it's all new and exciting and she was just there and she was interested. It's no excuse and it's always going to be the stupidest thing I've ever done but there it is." Jack gave a single nod, a little surprised by the honesty.

"I'm also sorry I was such a dick about it afterwards. You had every right to be mad and hurt and I shouldn't have pretended like it wasn't a big deal or that we didn't matter. I knew I'd fucked up and I didn't really know what to do about it so I figured if I played it down hard enough and threw myself into things with Lisa I wouldn't feel so bad. I also kind of hoped it'd make you jealous enough to take me back. So I guess I'm also sorry for underestimating your strength." He gave Jack a sad half-smile before taking a sip of coffee.

"And I'm sorry I broke into your house and just assumed you'd get back with me despite how much time had past and how much of an asshole I'd been to you. I guess I was just desperate. Lisa and I had always been on a clock, there was always going to come a point where I couldn't handle her any more. She wasn't you and she never would be and I couldn't keep lying to myself. I mean I'd heard the rumours about you and Zack but a part of me was hoping he was just a distraction to try and help you get over me and that enough time had passed that you'd be able to forgive me."

A single tear slipped down Alex's cheek as he stared deeply into his mug. Jack was at a bit of a loss for what to say. "Why now?" Alex blinked, confused. "What?"  
"Why wait till now to say all this?" Alex looked down before turning back to Jack.  
"I think I was in denial about it all. You telling me I didn't matter to you anymore was the slap in the face that I needed to deal with it all. I've kind of been going over it all since then and feeling sorry for myself." Jack knew that feeling far too well.

"I guess that explains why I haven't seen you in class." Alex shrugged.  
"I'm surprised you noticed." Jack wasn't really sure what to say to that.

"I'm sorry I burnt all your stuff." He offered after a pause. This made Alex smile.  
"I think I deserved it." He admitted. "Was it as much fun as you made it out to be though?" Jack smiled fondly at the memory.  
"Honestly? I'm not sure if the fun came from the action or the company. It was pretty therapeutic though." Alex nodded; smile faltering a little at the words. "Just don't let him treat you like I did." 

Jack blinked a couple of times in confusion before it clicked. "Zack and I aren't together." Alex looked genuinely shocked by that.   
"What? Why?" Jack didn't understand why this surprised him so much. He simply shrugged.  
"We're just friends. I mean he wouldn't be interested in anything anyway."  
"Fuck off Jack. The guy worships you."

There was a long silence as Jack gave Alex a disbelieving look. "Oh come on Jack, not even you are that clueless. I mean surely you've seen how he looks at you? How protective he is? The guy adores you!" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You seriously didn't know?"  
"Well... I mean everyone's always joking about it but..." Jack trailed off. 

His heart had begun to race in his chest and he could feel his cheeks heating up. Alex was wrong. He had to be. If Zack had feelings for him then... 

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you." Alex rolled his eyes and shook his head a little.  
"You really are a moron some times."  
"Hey now, don't make me kick you back out in the rain." Alex gave a carefree shrug.  
"It's your clothes that'll be getting wet."

* * *

"Oh my god, it'll be like a throwback friendiversary." The word friendiversary was like a punch in the stomach but Jack chose to ignore it, laughing at the comment instead. "I'm glad you're so enthusiastic."

Jack was currently on the phone to Zack, telling him about the party. "I so need to find a costume. Oh! I'll see if Brendon and Ryan are free. We can all go together like a reunion." Jack rolled his eyes at that.   
"I don't think it counts as a reunion if you've spent most of the year together. Besides you live with them."  
"It totally counts. It's a reunion of the Fuck You Alex Gaskarth crew."

Jack bit his lower lip, debating whether or not he should tell him about his slightly weird day. "Speaking of Alex. He showed up at the house today." 

There was a long beat of silence on the other end of the phone. "What?" Zack already sounded like he wanted to punch someone.  
"Yeah. He apologised for all the shitty things he did. Apparently I'm his biggest regret." Jack had tried to go for a light tone but it hadn't really worked. "So what? He apologises and you guys are friends again?" Jack didn't miss the acidity in his tone.  
"Well I wouldn't go that far but we've cleared the air and things are civil."

"Oh, right." Zack sounded infinitely relieved. _Interesting. _"Just be careful there okay? I don't trust him." Jack smiled.   
"Careful is my middle name." Zack laughed drily.  
"Reckless dumbass is your middle name." Jack scoffed.  
"Wow, rude."  
"Yeah but you love me anyway." Jack's cheeks were instantly aflame despite the teasing tone.   
"You wish." 


	9. Chapter 9

"Brendon that's a kids costume." Brendon pouted as he put the ringmaster's outfit back on the rack.  
"There's nothing in here I like." Ryan rolled his eyes at that.  
"You haven't even looked properly yet."

It was two days before the party and Brendon still didn't have a costume. They'd already been to four other party stores and Brendon had turned his nose up at every available outfit. Everyone's patience was running thin and Jack was starting to understand why Zack had decided not to come. _Bastard could have warned me._

"This is the last store so if you don't find something in here you're going to have to wear your costume from last year." Jack felt like he was taking a toddler shopping. "But I can't wear the one from last year. Everyone will notice!"

"Brendon, no one is going to care what costume you're wearing and they are definitely not going to remember what you were wearing last year." Brendon looked genuinely offended by that. "Are you saying I'm not memorable?"  
"Since you don't have tits, no you are not memorable to a bunch of drunk frat boys." Brendon huffed but was quickly destructed by a sparkly tiara.

"I'm getting coffee." Jack said. If he had to take any more of this he was going to end up throttling Brendon. "You want anything?" Ryan looked up to him with panic and disbelief. "Don't leave me." Jack just grinned and gave him a small salute before making his way out the door.

He found a small coffee stand and joined the back of the queue. As a peace offering, he decided he'd get Ryan a drink too. He'd earned it after today's display of infinite patience. He should probably get Brendon something too, he'd only complain about being left out.

"One latte, one black Americano and one decaf macchiato all medium and to go." Jack only received a disgusted snort in response. He looked at the barista properly for the first time and was surprised to find Lisa glaring at him. _Oh boy._

"I don't serve boyfriend stealing, bitches." Jack decided not to point out the irony of that.  
"You can't refuse to serve me because Alex broke up with you." She gave him a dark look.   
"Want a bet?" Jack rolled his eyes.   
"Are you going to make me call your manager?"

Right on cue an older woman with greying dark hair, a clipboard and glasses balanced precariously on the end of her nose appeared just behind her. "Is there a problem here?" Jack looked to Lisa with an eyebrow raised and she gritted her teeth.  
"No, no problem here. All medium and to go, yes?" Jack nodded, a satisfied smile on his lips.

"I suppose you're here to gloat." She said bitterly as she rang up his order.  
"What could I possibly have to gloat about?" Jack really didn't get what all the hostility was about. If anything they should be bitching about their shared experiences. "You got him back, just like you wanted."

Jack frowned as he handed over the cash. "Alex and I aren't together." She looked genuinely shocked.  
"What? But he literally broke up with me because he wanted you back." Jack shrugged.   
"Doesn't mean I wanted him back." She looked at him like he was crazy; like she genuinely couldn't comprehend that even being an option.

"You going to the Alpha Delta Halloween party?" She asked as she handed over the coffee. Jack nodded.  
"Yeah, a few of us are going." She nodded.  
"Will _he _be there?" Jack shrugged.   
"Dunno. Does it matter? Go have fun regardless, he doesn't control your life." That made her smile.   
"Yeah... right."

In the end, Brendon decided to go with a Frankenstein costume. He opened the door to Jack with a bright grin. His face and neck had been painted a greenish-grey colour and he had bolts attached to his neck on a clear plastic strip. "Jack!" He grinned, pulling Jack into a hug. "Cool costume."

Jack had decided to go with a simple skeleton. He'd painted his face and neck and had on a tight black long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans with bones painted onto them. He'd completed the outfit with black gloves and canvas sneakers both again had bone designs.

Brendon jumped up and down excitedly, clapping his hand. "Tonight's gonna be so good! We're all gonna look so badass." His overexcited demeanour gave Jack a bad feeling. 

"Sorry about Brendon, he found the Halloween candy." Brendon huffed and rolled his eyes as Jack's fears were confirmed.  
"What is the point of having Halloween candy if no one's going to eat it? It's not like we'll be in to give it out to any kids!"

Jack's eyes widened as he took Zack in. He was dressed as a pirate, tight leather trousers, a baggy sleeved white shirt with a large v neckline that showed off almost his entire chest, black boots that covered most of his calves and a hat and sword to accessorise.

Zack smirked slightly as their eyes met and Jack blushed, swallowing down his embarrassment and desire. _Act normal!_ "You want some material for that shirt?" He asked, breaking the tension and making Brendon laugh. 

"Zacky here is looking to get laid." He grinned, dragging out the 'a' in laid as Jack closed the door behind him.  
"Is that right?" He asked as Brendon bounced over to him, leaning casually against Zack's broad frame.  
"Yup. He's looking to impress the ladies with all his muscly-ness." Zack rolled his eyes but smiled.  
"Well, I'm not that picky. Any guys game for some fun are more than welcome too." Jack's stomach sank.

Luckily Ryan walked in then dressed as Superman. His arrival steering the conversation away from Zack's chest and sexual desires. "Jack the skeleton." Ryan said eyeing him with a smirk. Brendon started to laugh.  
"Oh my god, please tell me you did that on purpose." Jack wished he could say he was that smart.

"Like Jack could have come up with that on his own." Zack jibed. Jack pretended to be offended.  
"I am insulted, how dare you question my intelligence like that." Zack raised an eyebrow.   
"Well, did you?"  
"That's not the point." All three of them burst out laughing.

When they arrived the party was already in full swing. Jack noticed Lisa straight away, she was with a group of girls on the dance floor dressed as Tinkerbelle. She smiled and gave a slight nod in his direction when she noticed him looking.

They'd been there a few hours and Jack had spent most of it leant against a tree brooding. He had no idea where Brendon and Ryan had gotten to and he was currently watching as Zack danced with a blonde witch. 

She was pretty he supposed, large breasts bulging out of an emerald green corset and a tiny tutu barely covering her ass. She made no attempt to hide her interest in Zack, but then again almost everyone who'd laid eyes on him had shown interest.

"I thought you were all about having fun?" He glanced up at the voice and found Lisa approaching him. She leant casually next to him, eyebrow raised. "I am." He said and she laughed.   
"So why are you over here sulking whilst you watch the guy you like dance with some blonde slut in a witches hat?" He choked on his mouthful of punch. "What?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Jack, it's pretty obvious." He groaned, his cheeks turning pink under his face paint.  
"Do you think he knows?"  
"Oh god no. He's totally clueless. Just like you." Jack turned fully to face her, confusion written all over his face.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She just smirked.   
"You should tell him, Jack." With that, she left him to it.

He felt eyes on him and glanced around to find Rian sending him a concerned look from across the garden. He sent him a thumbs up to ease his worry but couldn't get her words out of his head. _What did she mean 'just like you'?_

About an hour later Jack was at the drinks table pouring himself another cup of punch, no closer to figuring out the meaning behind Lisa's words. He was a little tipsy and he could hear Rian's voice in the back of his mind telling him to take it easy. _Fuck him. He's the reason I'm at this stupid party in the first place._

"Having fun?" Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
"No, not really." Jack mentally slapped himself for saying that out loud. Maybe he was a little tipsier than he'd first thought. He could feel Zack's surprised gaze on him but chose to ignore it. 

"She the one?" He asked instead. Zack shrugged, leaning back against the table next to him.  
"I don't know. She's alright I s'pose."  
"She's willing. That's what counts right?" Zack frowned, giving him that look he did that meant he was picking up on more than Jack wanted him too. "Alright, what's going on?"

Jack sighed, turning and leaning next to him. "Nothing." He muttered. Zack rolled his eyes.  
"Jack." Zack just watched him, eyebrow raised. Jack groaned, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. He'd probably smudged his makeup but really that was the last of his worries right now. "I don't like seeing you dance with her alright?"

A heavy silence fell between them as Zack processed that. "Why? Don't you think she's good enough?" Jack rolled his eyes.   
"Of course she's not!" Zack raised an eyebrow.   
"And why's that?"  
"Oh come on! She's some random slut in a witches hat."

Zack nodded, lips pressing into a thin mildly amused line. "And what's wrong with that?" Jack felt ridiculous right now, but he couldn't seem to control the words flowing from his mouth. "Nothing if you don't care where you plough it." Zack nodded, he was having way too much fun with this and it was starting to get on Jack's nerves.

"Alright, not her. Where do you suggest I 'plough it'?" He folded his arms across his chest, looking at Jack with a slight smirk.  
"In me." Jack mentally cursed himself as the smile dropped from Zack's face.  
"What?"  
"You heard." Jack was not saying it again.

He watched Zack in his peripheral vision. He wasn't nearly as shocked by his words as he should have been. "Alright then." Jack startled in surprise, turning to face him. "What?" Zack smirked, a smug grin on his face.  
"Took you long enough." Jack's jaw dropped as his brain took a minute to process that.  
"Fuck off."

Instead of responding Zack closed the space between them and connected their lips. The kiss was hot and filled with want as their mouths slid against each other. It was far from smooth, Jack had had too much to drink for that, but it was still hot as hell. Zack's cologne filled his nose as he gripped at the v of his shirt, pulling him close. He couldn't quite believe this was happening but he was damn sure going to make the most of it.

Zack pulled back breathless, eyes wide and dark with lust. "Yours or mine?"  
"Yours is closer."  
"What if Brendon and Ryan come back?"  
"So what if they do?" Zack blinked a couple of times as he processed that before nodding.  
"Right."

He grabbed Jack's hand and practically pulled his arm out of its socket as he pulled him through the crowd. Jack noticed Lisa sending him a thumbs up and the blonde witch glaring at them with annoyance and jealousy before they reached the house and were out on the main street making their way back towards Zack's building.

The second they were through the front door of the apartment Zack was pushing him up against it and they were kissing once more. Jack couldn't help but moan into it. Zack made an almost predatory growling noise deep in his chest as he grabbed Jack's thighs and lifted him up off his feet. He carried him through to the bedroom with ease.

He gently lay Jack down on the bed, hovering over him lightly. His eyes were blown wide and his hair was a mess from both the hat and Jack's fingers. Jack couldn't help but smirk at the fact he had black and white paint around his mouth. "Maybe I should wash some of this shit off first."  
"Maybe you should shut up and kiss me."  
"Well, when you put it like that."

Clothes were soon flying everywhere and Jack couldn't help but marvel at the creamy expanse of skin. He looked so pale as the moonlight filtered in through the open blind. He was beautiful.

"You okay?" Zack asked, watching Jack watch him. Jack nodded eagerly.  
"Yeah. Just struggling to believe this is happening." Zack nodded, his own surprise clear on his face.  
"Only if you want to." He said, offering Jack one last out.  
"Oh, believe me, I want to."

Zack leant in close, reconnecting their lips for a brief moment. "Well then." He said as he leant over to the bedside table, pulling out a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Oh god! Jack stop or I'm never gonna last long enough to fuck you." Jack grudgingly pulled off, a slight pop noise as he let Zack's member fall from between his lips. Jack prized himself on his blowjob skills and quite frankly he took great pleasure in bringing people to the edge with a simple flick of his tongue.

"Oh, I think I could get you up and running again in no time." Zack looked utterly fucked as he glanced down at Jack with heavily lidded eyes. His pupils were blown wide and his breathing was heavy. "I don't doubt it." 

He pulled Jack back up the bed, crashing their lips together once more. "But I want the first time I cum inside you to be whilst I'm ruining your pretty little ass." Jack couldn't help but groan.

It turned out Zack had a filthy mouth and Jack was a little bit in love with it. The only problem was if he kept talking like that Jack was going to end up ruining his sheets before Zack had even had the chance to ruin his 'pretty little ass'.

The kissing continued and Jack's dick throbbed with longing. Their hands ran over each other's skin, endless touching and exploring as they got to know each other in a whole new way. Jack hadn't even known about the sensitive spot on his lower back until Zack had made him shiver violently with it. Now, of course, he wouldn't leave it alone, Jack was practically convulsing above him.

Zack flipped them over and reached for the condom packet. "Forget that, I want to feel you." Zack let out a little whimper at that.   
"You sure?" He managed to ask. Jack blinked a couple of times, processing his hesitance.  
"This isn't you subtly trying to tell me you've got something is it?" Zack looked mildly offended.   
"What? No! I was just being safe. Why... do you?"  
"No! I've just never known a guy who actually wanted to use a condom."

They awkwardly stared at each other for a long moment and Jack couldn't fight the feeling that he needed to defend himself further. To justify the claim. "I got tested when I found out Alex cheated on me. I haven't been with anyone since you know that." Zack nodded, ears turning a little pink. "I mean I haven't been tested in a while but I haven't been with anyone since my last all clear so."

Jack knew he shouldn't just take his word for it. But it was Zack after all and he trusted him. Plus the idea of Zack cumming in his ass was so hot it was overriding any form of higher reasoning or common sense.

They continued to stare at each other for another long moment before Jack lost his patience. "Oh my god. Either get inside me or get off me." That seemed to kick Zack back into gear. He kissed him hard before he grabbed the bottle of lube and settled between his legs.

"How far do you want me to stretch you?" He asked, flicking up the cap with impressive ease.  
"Don't bother." Zack sent him a sceptical look.  
"You sure? That's going to hurt." Jack glanced down and swallowed, Zack was easily a lot bigger than anything else he'd taken, but he really didn't want to waste any more time. "I'll be fine, just take it slow at first." Zack didn't look like he believed him but he nodded anyway.

He slicked up before readjusting Jack's legs to give him better access. "Relax." He told him as he leant over and connected their lips. Hoping to distract Jack a little from what was about to come.

The stretch hurt a lot more than Jack had anticipated. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't stop the hiss that escaped his lips. "You okay?" Zack asked gently, hand rubbing soothing circles into Jack's hipbone. He nodded. "Yeah, just... give me a minute." Zack nodded and began kissing up Jack's neck, the tip of his tongue ghosting over the irritated skin and send shivers down Jack's spine. The hickey Zack had left behind was going to be huge in the morning, the thought turned Jack on more than he could express.

Jack was soon whimpering and moaning, the pain subsided and long forgotten about. "Zack, please." Jack sounded so needy and desperate Zack couldn't help but oblige. 

He began to move, making a conscious effort to restrain himself while Jack was still adjusting. Zack didn't want to hurt him even if the feeling of Jack tight and hot around him made him dizzy with desire. "What happened to ruining my ass?" Despite everything he somehow managed to make it sound bitchy.

Jack had sweated off a lot of his makeup leaving him looking a little ridiculous but really Zack couldn't care less right now. It was Jack and he was hot and perfect no matter what he looked like.

"You sure you can handle that?" He gave the comment a teasing tone but he really did care about Jack's welfare. Jack managed to roll his eyes. "Do your worse." _So much for holding back._

Jack really should have felt a little embarrassed by himself. He was good in bed damn it, not an over sensitive teenager with no experience. Yet there he was, hands twisted up in the sheets, half-hard with two orgasms worth of cum drying on his stomach and Zack wasn't even close to finished.

"Oh, Jacky." He breathed against his ear. "We're going to get noise complaints if you keep moaning like that." Jack made a strangled noise as Zack hit his prostate, interrupting his already scarce breathing. "Better find a way to keep me quiet then." Jack panted. Zack smirked devilishly. "Well, I guess I could always stop."  
"You dare-" 

The empty threat was cut off and turned into a moan by Zack hitting his prostate once more. "Don't you worry Jacky, I'm not gonna stop. Hearing you moan my name as you cum is worth every damn complaint we get. You sound so filthy, making all that noise, it's killing me." Jack didn't know how to respond to that.

Jack was seeing stars. He was so overwhelmed with pleasure he thought he might pass out. He barely even registered Zack's tight grip on his throbbing cock. "Come on baby, cum for me one more time. You can do it." And Jack did, spilling over his stomach and Zack's fingers. Zack groaned at the increased tightness of Jack contracting around him and found his own release, deep inside him. Jack was pretty sure the face Zack pulled was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Zack licked his fingers clean before leaning down and kissing Jack hard. He gently pulled out before collapsing next to him on the bed. They both lay panting for a while before Zack got to his feet and got a washcloth from the bathroom. Jack gratefully cleaned off his stomach and face before collapsing back on the bed.

Zack soon joined him, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. Jack couldn't help but smile goofily. Post sex cuddling was easily one of his favourite parts of the whole process. He settled himself comfortably, nestled in Zack's arms and quickly found his eyes drooping shut. 


	10. Chapter 10

Jack woke up dazed and confused, in a room that wasn't his. "Good morning." Jack grinned at the sound of Zack's voice, the previous evening flooding his memories. _It actually happened._

Jack rolled over; Zack's arm still lay loosely over his waist. He looked adorably sleepy and his hair was a mess. Jack couldn't resist the urge to lean in and kiss him. "It is now." He mumbled against Zack's lips, smiling like an idiot.

They lay there a while kissing and Jack felt his stomach flutter. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this. Even when he'd first started dating Alex things hadn't felt like this. Sure they'd had their honeymoon phase but it had felt nothing like this.

"Coffee?" Zack asked, pulling back a little. Jack nodded, he made to sit up only to wince at the sudden pain that shot through his ass and lower back. "I don't think I can walk." This just made Zack laugh.   
"Good. Means I've done my job." He winked and got up, pulling on his boxers before heading off to the kitchen.

Jack rolled onto his stomach and pulled his jeans up off the floor. He fished his phone out of the pocket only to find it was dead. _Damn it. _He rolled back over with a sigh. He was going to have to get up.

He slowly got to his feet and picked his boxers up off the floor, slipping into them. Wincing with every movement.

He waddled out into the hallway, pausing just shy of the kitchen door at the sound of Brendon and Ryan's voices. "Sounded like you did well last night." Ryan was saying.   
"'Did well', I thought someone was being murdered at one point! Guy's got a pair of lungs on him." Brendon commented. Jack blushed a little; he hadn't heard them come in last night. Apparently they'd been too busy.

"So do we get to meet your new friend or are you going to sneak him out the window when no one's looking?" Jack took that as his cue.   
"Zack, have you got a phone charger I can borrow? Mine's at home and my battery's dead." He leant casually against the doorframe as Brendon's jaw dropped and Ryan dropped the mug he was holding. No one reacted as it hit the ground and smashed.

Zack smirked at him from where he leant against the counter waiting for the coffee machine. Both acting like this was the most normal thing in the world. "Top draw of the bedside table."

He disappeared back to the bedroom and put his phone on charge. He was only gone a matter of minutes but when he returned the kitchen was total chaos. Ryan was cleaning up the mug whilst both he and Brendon tried to talk over each other, both filled with questions.

"When did this happen?"

"What does this mean?"

"Are you guys together now?"

"I told you the spark was real!"

Jack walked casually over to Zack, gratefully taking his mug of coffee. "Oh my god, you broke him!" Brendon laughed hard. Jack rolled his eyes and sat down at the table, wincing slightly at the movement.

"Fucking hell, what are you a vampire?" Ryan exclaimed, grabbing ahold of Jack's head and moving it so he could get a better look at his neck. "Get off." Jack laughed as he batted away his hands.   
"What can I say? He's just so damn tasty." Brendon gagged as Jack smirked, managing not to blush. After all, what did he have to be embarrassed about? He'd spent the night having epic sex. 

"You two are going to be unbearable aren't you?" Ryan groaned, pulling a new mug from the cupboard.  
"Hey, don't complain. You guys were pushing for this." Zack grinned, squeezing Jack's knee under the table.  
"Didn't mean you had to do it." Jack shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Little late for that now."

When he turned his phone on he had two texts. One from Rian and one from... Alex? He opened Alex's first, intrigue getting the best of him.

_Asshole: Well done for pulling your head out your ass._

He blinked at his phone a couple of times, unsure of how to respond. He made a mental note to change his contact name before carefully typing out a reply.

_Jack: Thanks. Didn't realise you went last night._

He then opened Rian's text and smiled.

_Rian: So happy for you man. Call me with details ASAP!_

Jack laughed and shook his head. His phone vibrated in his hand showing a reply from Alex.

_Asshole: I didn't. Lisa felt the need to send me a photo._

Jack couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. It had clearly been a rough few months, even if it was all his own doing.

_Jack: Be careful there, she's still a little raw._

With that he locked his phone, leaving Rian on read. He'd have to hang on a little longer.

He felt strong arms wrap around his waist and smiled, leaning back into it. "You okay?" Jack nodded, sighing with content.   
"Rian wants details." He felt Zack chuckle softly behind him.   
"I suppose he's going to have a lot to say on the matter." Jack nodded in agreement.

"I should probably head back to mine." Jack could hear the pout in his voice as Zack spoke.  
"Do you have to?" Jack chuckled, turning in his arm.  
"I need some clean clothes and a shower." Zack rolled his eyes.  
"You can borrow mine." He pointed out and Jack chuckled.   
"Wouldn't you rather have some privacy?" Zack blinked a couple of times before he began to grin.  
"Give me five minutes to get dressed."

Roughly an hour later Jack found himself shirtless on his couch with Zack on top of him, kissing passionately. He felt like a hormonal teenager in his first relationship and he was very much enjoying it. The excitement, the butterflies, the desperate want, it was something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

The doorbell rang suddenly, interrupting their heated make-out session. Jack gave a huff of annoyance as Zack pulled back. "You wanna get that?" Jack shook his head.   
"Hopefully they'll go away."

They waited in silence for a moment, hoping their mystery guest would leave. Unfortunately, the doorbell rang again, followed immediately by heavy knocking. "Jack! I know you're in there, your cars outside so open up." Jack groaned, running a hand through his hair as Zack sat up.   
"Give me a minute!" He yelled. He knew exactly who it was.

He grabbed his shirt up off the floor and pulled it over his head as he made his way to the door.

He opened it up to find his sister waiting there, arms folded across her chest. She looked him up and down and began to smirk. "Am I interrupting something?" Jack rolled his eyes, leaning against the doorframe.  
"Yes actually. What do you want?" 

She grinned brightly; she was purposefully taking her sweet ass time just to annoy him. "Mom sent me over to check you weren't dead. She's been trying to get hold of you for like two weeks." Jack frowned.   
"I haven't heard anything from her." May furrowed her eyebrows.  
"What? She's been calling for days. She even called Alex to see if he could pass on the message. I mean he didn't answer but." She shrugged.

"Why would he?" May just looked confused. "May, Alex and I haven't been together for over a year." She looked genuinely surprised by this.  
"Oh... well I guess that explains it. Who's the new guy then?" Jack blinked, in shock. Was it that obvious?  
"What?" She rolled her eyes.   
"You gonna try and tell me you fell on your neck?" His hand instinctively reached to his neck where the hickey was. He decided to ignore her smirk.

"What did Mom want anyway?" She looked a little disappointed that he didn't bite.  
"It's Teta's 80'th birthday party on Saturday, she wanted to make sure you were coming." Jack nodded.   
"Right, where and what time?" May frowned.   
"Uh, three I think? I'll have to double-check. I'd say I'll text you but apparently your phone doesn't work." Jack rolled his eyes, stepping back into the house. "Have you even got the right number?" He headed back to the living room where his phone sat on the table.  
"Uh, I dunno. What is it?" Jack snatched up his phone and hit the contacts.

May paused in the doorway, grinning at a very uncomfortable looking Zack. "Who's this?" She asked, eyebrow raised.   
"May this is Zack, Zack this May." He nodded awkwardly as she continued to grin.  
"You should bring him. He's just Teta's type." Jack rolled his eyes as Zack stared, confused.  
"Is this your number?" He asked instead, holding out his phone with May's contact on it. She nodded and he quickly sent her a text.

_Jack: Fuck off_

Her phone pinged and she rolled her eyes as she read the text. "I'll pass this on to Mom and she can give you the full details." Jack nodded and escorted her to the door as fast as he could. "He's cute." She grinned as she stepped out the door. Jack nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm glad you're happy big brother." She said, pulling him into a hug. He hugged back tightly, resting his chin on the top of her head.  
"I'll see you Saturday."

When he returned Zack was sat there and appeared a little shell-shocked. "Sorry about that." Jack said, sitting down next to him. "That was my sister." He added by way of explanation. Zack nodded.   
"What's a Teta?" He asked making Jack chuckle.   
"My Gran, it's Arabic. My family originate from Lebanon so." Zack made a small o shape with his mouth and nodded.

"So this party." Zack began and Jack blushed.  
"You don't have to come." He said straight away, the last thing he needed was to scare Zack off by letting him meet any more of his family.  
"It could be fun." Zack said with a shrug. Jack shook his head and quickly decided to distract him with a kiss.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jack had parked his car up outside the small venue where the party was taking place. Zack chuckled softly next to him, squeezing his knee reassuringly. "Jack it'll be fine!" Jack shook his head with a sigh.  
"You say that but you haven't met my family."  
"Well no, that's why I'm here." 

Jack rolled his eyes but resigned himself to the fact Zack wasn't going to give in. "Just promise you won't run away after." Zack sent him a surprised look. "Why would you even say that?" Jack just gave him a look. "Alright, I promise."

When they entered the small hall it became apparent they were the last ones to arrive. He groaned when he noticed his brother and his wife stood talking to an elderly woman Jack didn't recognise, he could only assume she was a friend of his grans.

"Uncle Jacky!" Jack grinned as his little niece came running over in a sparkly party dress. He bent down catching her as she jumped at him, pulling her up into a hug. "Hey, Cassie." He grinned, spinning her around on the spot. She and her baby brother were the only good things his brother had ever done.

She giggled excitedly in his arms. "Teta was asking for you." She told him matter-of-factly.  
"Was she now?" He asked as she nodded, dark curls falling all over her face.

It was then that she noticed Zack behind him. "Who are you?" She asked, head leant to the side inquisitively.  
"I'm Zack." He told her with a smile. She seemed to consider that a moment.  
"Are you Jack's boyfriend?"

Jack stiffened slightly at that. Obviously, Cassie didn't mean anything by it, but he and Zack hadn't discussed labels yet so this was potentially going to get awkward.

"Yeah, I am." Jack's heart fluttered at that. He glanced over his shoulder as he gently placed Cassie down, grinning widely as Zack gave him a fond look. Cassie nodded her approval and turned to Jack with a big grin. "I like him better than the old one." She said before running off to his mother who was currently holding her little brother Max and talking to May.

"Boyfriend huh?" He asked, turning to Zack with a grin. He shrugged slightly, taking a hold of Jack's hand.  
"Well, I'm game if you are." Jack lent in a little and pecked his lips.  
"I think I can handle that."

"So who is everyone?" Zack asked after a moment of silently gazing into each other's eyes. They probably looked sickening.  
"Right, well that over there with May is my mother, Cassie is my niece and the baby is my nephew Max. The elderly lady over there in the chair is the birthday girl, the man next to her is my dad. The posh looking dick in the suit over there is my brother Joe, he's Cassie and Max's dad and the blonde hanging off of his arm is his wife Natalie. I don't know any of the other old people so I can only assume they're Gran's friends."

"Jacky!" He cringed at the call of his name and Zack smirked.  
"Hey, Teta!" He greeted, heading over to her with a smile.  
"How's my favourite grandchild?" She asked, pulling him down into a hug before kissing each of his cheeks.  
"You're not supposed to say stuff like that you'll make the other's jealous." She rolled her eyes, waving a hand dismissively.  
"Oh, pish." Jack chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hi, Dad." He greeted, receiving a mildly awkward handshake. His dad didn't do affection.  
"Jack." He nodded.   
"Where have you been? We've been waiting for you!" Jack smiled down at her.  
"Sorry, I had to go pick Zack up. He lives on the other side of town." He indicated Zack who nodded.   
"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Her face lit up at that, showing off her missing teeth as she grinned.  
"Ooh, let me get a better look at you."

She got to her feet and began giving Zack a thorough inspection, even going as far as to start inspecting his teeth, bony fingers pulling at his lips to get a better look. Zack sent him an alarmed look as Jack buried his face in his hands. "I like this one. I'll have him myself if you get bored with him." Zack's cheeks flushed scarlet as Jack sent him an apologetic look.

"So how long have you two been together?" His dad asked, attempting to make normal conversation as his gran sat back in her seat. "Officially not long, but we've known each other just over a year." Jack was infinitely grateful Zack had enough tact not to tell him they'd only been a couple just over a week.

"Is he good in bed?" His dad promptly choked on the mouthful of beer he'd been drinking, turning bright red from embarrassment.  
"Teta you can't ask things like that!" She rolled her eyes.   
"Oh please, I may be old but that doesn't mean I don't know the sorts of things you kids get up to." _Kill me now._

"Mother stop terrorising my son." Jack felt an immense sense of relief at the sound of his mom's voice.  
"I'm not terrorising him!" She smiled fondly, shaking her head.  
"He's only been here ten minutes and he's already redder than a tomato."

She pulled Jack into a tight hug. "Hello, sweetheart."  
"Hey, Mom."  
"Now, who's this?" She asked as she turned to a mildly traumatized looking Zack. "I already feel like I owe you an apology and I don't even know your name." He laughed awkwardly, offering her a hand.   
"I'm Zack."

"He's Jack's new lover. We're going to share him." Jack let his head fall back in embarrassment as Zack visibly cringed. His mother shook her head looking thoroughly embarrassed. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Zack. I apologise for my mother, I wish I had something to blame her behaviour on but unfortunately, she's always like this." She sent him a sympathetic smile as he awkwardly laughed.

"You should go say 'hello' to your brother." She said, changing the conversation entirely. Jack groaned, gaining an unimpressed look.  
"Do I have to?"  
"Jack he's your brother."  
"But he's an asshole."  
"Jack!" She scolded, making him sigh.

"All he ever does is talk down to me like he's better than me!" She sighed and gently patted his shoulder.  
"He's still family. You have to make an effort. Introduce Zack, ask about the kids schooling or something. Just play nice, please." He grudgingly sighed and nodded. He couldn't deny his mother no matter how much he may want to.

He slowly approached them, Zack in tow. Grateful for an excuse to escape his grandmother for a little while. 

"Jack, darling!" Natalie noticed him first, kissing him on both cheeks by way of greeting. "It's been too long!" Jack nodded in agreement, silently wishing it could have been longer. "It certainly has. Christmas the year before last if I'm not mistaken." He wasn't. 

She chuckled breezily. "Yes of course. Well, last Christmas Mommy and Daddy decided to fly us all out to the Seychelles to visit them; and we couldn't very well say no, could we? You know how family can be." Jack gave a fake laugh and nodded along with her.

"Oh now, who have we got here?" She gave Zack a large smile as he stepped a little closer, stealthily placing a reassuring hand on the small of Jack's back. "This is my partner Zack. Zack this is my sister in law, Natalie." She offered Zack a hand.   
"Pleasure." He said which only made her grin more as she gave him a once over.  
"Oh, the pleasure's mine. Where has Jack been hiding you?"

Before either of them could respond Joe stepped up next to her, wrapping an arm possessively around her waist. Jack barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Darling, meet Jack's new boyfriend. Zack." Joe gave a slight nod, fake grin in place as he said.  
"Oh, whatever happened to, Alec was it?" Jack's forced smile became more of a grimace as he gritted his teeth.  
"Alex." He corrected. "And things didn't work out. We separated a while ago." Joe gave a sly smile as he nodded.   
"Oh that's a shame, I rather liked him." _No, you didn't you ass._

Before Jack could punch him in the nose like he so desperately wanted to they were interrupted, by a small tug on Zack's jeans. It was Cassie. "Will you dance with me?" She asked brightly, indicating towards the makeshift dance floor that had formed in the corner and was currently full of old people. "Oh, sure." Zack was obviously a little surprised but went with it anyway.

The three of them watched as she led him to the dance floor before he let her hop up on his feet so he could move her around. "Aww, how sweet." Natalie cooed. "Such a shame you two can't have any of your own." Jack fought hard to stay composed as she sympathetically patted his shoulder. "Oh, don't worry dear. Jack's not one for kids, are you Jack? He can barely look after himself, he wouldn't know what to do with one." _Mum will never forgive you if you punch him and ruin Teta's birthday. _He reminded himself.  
"Well, it's early days yet. Guess we'll see where life takes us."

"Of course, I mean Jack's got to finish his studies first before he thinks about things like that. What are you planning on doing again?" Jack gritted his teeth. "I'm training to be a teacher."  
"Oh, that's so sweet! That way you'll have lots of kids. I mean I know you can adopt them now but it's not quite the same is it?" Jack rolled his eyes and exhaled heavily through his nose. His mother owed him so much.

He said a small prayer of thanks when May appeared at that point. Max whimpering in her arms. "Sorry to interrupt but I think he needs changing." Natalie was quickly in action, plucking the baby from her arms.  
"Don't worry my sweet, Mommy's going to make it all better." She cooed before disappearing off.

May turned, hearing Cassie giggle. "Aww. He's a natural! You guys can have lots of cute little babies and everything!" Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Oh please, Jack's not responsible enough to be a father." May rolled her eyes and glared at Joe.  
"At least I actually plan on being present for my potential future children's lives instead of spending all my time at work." Joe glowered at him.

"I work because I have a job that matters." Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Oh yeah, keeping criminals out of jail. Real hero you are." Joe's hand's balled into fists.  
"What would you know about it? You're just a wannabe teacher who couldn't make it as a musician." Jack rolled his eyes. He still played guitar regularly and he was pretty damn good at it, if he did say so himself. He'd chosen to major in English over music because it was more practical for his career.

"I'm going to be a teacher. And I'm going to be enriching kids lives, helping them reach their potentials and follow their dreams. All you're going to be is the absent father your children complain about to their therapist." Joe stepped forward, close to Jack's face.   
"How dare you!" Jack just rolled his eyes.   
"When your daughter asks a complete stranger to dance with her over her own father that should tell you something."

Joe made a growling noise but before he could move to punch Jack, May was pushing her way between them. "Not here." She commanded, staring them both down. "This is Teta's birthday so stow it and behave yourselves." Joe stepped back fuming.   
"Useless faggot." He hissed as he stormed off in the direction Natalie had taken.

Jack just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Joe had been throwing that one at him since they were kids. Long before Jack had even realised his sexuality.

"You shouldn't bate him like that." May sighed, shaking her head.  
"The truth hurts some times. Besides, it's nothing he doesn't deserve. Pompous prick." She smiled a little at that.  
"Spend all his time talking down his nose at you?" Jack nodded.  
"Yup, even had the nerve to bring Alex up in front of Zack." May rolled her eyes but didn't have the chance to comment as their mother appeared.

"Where did Joe go? I was hoping to get a picture of the three of you together." She indicated towards the camera hanging from her neck.  
"Home hopefully."  
"Jack!" She scolded but May backed him up this time.  
"Mum he's an asshole. He does nothing but make sly comments and talk to you like shit." She sighed shaking her head.   
"He is still your brother."  
"Doesn't mean I have to stand here and take his bullshit. He literally brought Alex up in front of Zack and said how much he liked him!" His mother's eyes widened slightly at that. "Well, that was inappropriate."  
"Inappropriate?! He literally said it just to be a dick and make Zack feel uncomfortable. He never liked Alex, all he ever did was complain about him!" His mother just sighed and shook her head.

"Well, I think you've got a keeper there." May said, breaking the silence. Their mom nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, a much better match for you than Alex was." Jack furrowed his eyebrows.  
"What?" She blushed a little.

"I know you were very happy with Alex and the two of you got along well but he just wasn't really right for you in a relationship capacity. You two were better off as just friends." Jack couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.  
"A heads up would have been nice!" They both gave him a knowing look.  
"Would you have listened to us if we had said something?" Jack opened his mouth only to close it again. "Exactly. You were sixteen and it was your first love, you had to find your feet and figure it out on your own." Jack couldn't find a way to argue with that.

"I think it's about time we had some cake." His mom said before disappearing off into the back room where she'd hidden it.  
"She has too much faith in him." May said with a sad smile.   
"He's her firstborn and the provider of her only grandchildren. She's not going to just abandon him." May nodded in agreement.   
"Still, it's sad."

Their conversation was interrupted by Zack's reappearance. "All danced out?" Jack asked, wrapping an arm around his waist as Zack relaxed into his side. "Not exactly, Cassie's gone to help your mom with the cake."  
"Ah well, you'll have to take Jack for a whirl while you wait." She winked at him as he glowered at him.  
"I can't dance." Zack laughed.  
"Everyone can dance Jack, it's whether or not you choose to." Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Okay. I choose not to dance because I look ridiculous when I do."

The conversation ended as people began to sing happy birthday. His gran smiled as everyone slowly gathered around her as his mother held the cake out to her. She blew out the candles to a round of applause and cheering before his mom began to hand out slices.

"Mom this is amazing!" Jack exclaimed as he chewed.   
"Oh, it's nothing. And don't talk with your mouthful." Jack rolled his eyes as Zack looked up with surprise.  
"You made this Mrs Barakat? It tastes incredible." She nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.   
"Yes dear, I did. And it's very sweet of you to say so but please, call me Joyce." He smiled and nodded.

Cassie quickly had Zack back on the dance floor and Jack couldn't help but smile as he watched them. "He's very good with her." He looked up as his gran sat down next to him. "He is."  
"He'll make a good dad one day." Jack just nodded. He'd never really pictured himself having kids but watching Zack with Cassie made him reconsider just a little. Maybe they could have their own little family one day.

"I saw you and your brother's little bust-up earlier." Jack sighed, shaking his head.  
"He's an ass." His gran chuckled a little as she nodded.   
"It's the people he hangs around with at work. Make's him think he's better than he is." Jack laughed at that. He could always count on his gran to say it how it was. "You should have punched him, put him in his place."   
"As much as I want to Mum would never forgive me." She considered that a moment.  
"She'd be angry but she'd forgive you eventually. You're her children, she'll always forgive you lot. Besides, she knows deep down what he's like even if she chooses to ignore it. She'd know he deserved it." That made Jack smile.

"Uncle Jack!" He sat up a little in his seat as Cassie ran over to him. "You have to go dance with Zack now!" Jack smiled softly at her determined expression."Oh no, it's okay Cass. You keep dancing." She shook her head vigorously.  
"Nope. It's your turn. You're making him sad by not dancing with him."

Jack grudgingly got to his feet and let her pull him over to a laughing Zack. "I'm making you sad am I?" He asked as Zack grinned at him.   
"Yes. Very sad." Jack rolled his eyes but took Zack's hands when he offered them.

Zack pulled him close, placing a hand on his hip before taking the lead and slowly rotating them on the spot. Jack just about managed to follow the steps without stepping on his toes. "See. It's not that hard." Jack shook his head and smiled.

"It's not a case of it being hard, it's a case of I feel very uncomfortable right now." Zack gave a shrug.   
"Why?" Jack didn't know how to explain it.   
"I dunno, I guess it just makes me feel self-conscious. Like everyone's watching or something." Zack chuckled.   
"No one's paying us any attention."

It was a lie and they both knew it. Jack had seen at least three pairs of elderly women watching them and not so subtly whispering behind their hands, and May had given him a thumbs up from where she stood watching with their smiling mother. He let it go though since Zack was obviously very pleased with the situation. Maybe dancing with Zack wasn't so bad after all.

Jack had never been as glad to get home as he was when they stepped through his door that night. "Thank god that's over." He sighed, dropping his keys on the coffee table and sinking down onto the couch. "It wasn't that bad." Zack argued making Jack roll his eyes.   
"It was a disaster! I honestly don't know how you're still standing there. I'd have run out the door by now." Zack just laughed and dropped down next to him.

"Look." Zack said, sensing Jack's genuine anxiety hidden under the blasé remarks. "I don't care how crazy your family are. I'm in a relationship with you because I really fucking like you, it's got nothing to do with them. They don't matter. I can handle it." Jack smiled, leaning his head on Zack's broad shoulder. "You sure?" Zack nodded.  
"Just don't ever actually share me with your gran."

Jack groaned, hiding his face in the fabric of his shirt. "That was so embarrassing." Zack chuckled softly, nodding.   
"Yeah, she's a little scary and your brothers a dick but the rest of them were really nice. Your sister's great. Tried giving me the talk though."

"What?" Jack sat up, staring at him with disbelief, which only made him laugh more.  
"Yup, when you went to the bathroom. I mean it wasn't a particularly scary one since she kept talking about us having lots of cute babies and stuff but it had the generic don't hurt him or I'll kill you gist." Jack buried his face in his hands.  
"I'm going to kill her!"

Zack wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him onto his lap. He pried his hands from his face and pressed a chaste kiss to his nose. "Hey I'm still here aren't I?" Jack blushed a little.   
"That either makes you crazy in love with me or just plain crazy." Zack shook his head with a smile.  
"Let's go with the first one." Jack couldn't help but smile.

"So, you love me?" He teased but Zack just nodded.   
"I do." Jack felt his cheeks flush scarlet as he bit his lip to try and hide his ridiculous grin. "I know this is still new and this is going to sound intense but I hope we do end up having lots of cute babies and getting married and stuff." Jack could only nod in response, leaning in and kissing his lips. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
